Pinecest Collection
by Unique Pines
Summary: Each chapter is a one shot of Pinecest; I'm going to just keep on adding stories. (Review any requests, suggestions, or ideas, and they will all get written on.) PINECEST: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.
1. Lonely

So many flaws.  
>Mabel stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She wanted to barf. She hated everything about herself. Ugly, matted and untrimmed hair, braces to fix her teeth,a ridiculous sweater, the list went on. She hated how no one loved her, envy burned inside, of girls that were beautiful, the girls that guys fought over. She didn't want to feel so lonely, but she couldn't help it. If she saw a couple, her jealousy would peak again. Maybe it was just a phase, maybe it would just pass. But never before in her life had she wanted to love and be loved this badly. Her boy crazy phase was long gone, this one had replaced it. She no longer drooled over a random boy, but was starting to understand real love. Now, she just wanted to feel it.<p>

A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she scolded herself and looked up to blink the rest away.  
>A knock on the door almost made her heart stop. It paused all her thoughts, chased them away.<br>"Yes?" She tried to talk normal, not let the lump in her throat from crying get in the way.  
>"You okay Mabel?"<br>She realized it was Dipper.  
>"AHEM, y-yeah, I'm fine." She straightened herself up, unlocked the door and came face to face with her brother. He looked concerned. "Mabel,I heard sniffling... were you...crying?"<br>She vigorously shook her head. "What? No, why would I be crying?"  
>He gave her smug look, one that said "oh yeah?" He wiped his index finger down her cheek. "Then why is there a tear trail on your face?"<br>She looked down.  
>"Mabel? What's wrong? Something bothering you?"<br>"No."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yes."  
>"There's nothing wrong?"<br>Her lip quivered, her eyes watered. She couldn't keep it all bottled up, all this was too much for the mind of one person.  
>"Fine! There is something wrong. Lately I feel so lonely, and I keep getting jealous of couples. I'm not boy crazed anymore, but, but,I feel so lovey dovey! I hate how I'm alone,I feel like I've waited so long for someone to love me, but is it because I'm ugly? Is it my personality? Why me?!"<br>She burst into tears, leaned her back against the wall and slowly slid down it to sit on the floor, her hands covering her face.  
>Dipper sat next to her, gave her a hug. "Mabel, you're perfect. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. I love you. You'll always have me Mabel."<br>He kissed her cheek, and she looked up at him. "Of course you love me, Dipper, you're family. I'm talking about the other kind."  
>"I know. I've felt the same way lately. I just want to love somebody. I want to get butterflies because I'm around them, I want to stutter when I try to talk to them. I wanna be in love. And now, I am."<br>He cupped her face in his hands, kissed her sweetly on her lips.  
>"Someone does love you Mabel. You're not alone."<p> 


	2. Daydreams

Dipper smiled, the girl next to him giggling. They rolled around in the soft grass of a spring time meadow. They play wrestled, pecking kisses every few moments. Dipper spotted a brilliant,neon flower by his side. The vibrant pink suited his girl best. He tucked the flower behind her ear,and kissed her cheek.  
>He had always wanted this girl. He knew that. But, this was a dream, he knew it. Everything was perfect-the grass didn't even make you itchy. Even though he had also longed for this beautiful girl, he couldn't really see who she was. All he felt... was the gnawing feeling of yearning for her love. He just couldn't recognize her in the dreamscape.<br>They hugged, Dipper inhaling the scent of her soft hair.  
>She pulled away. "Dipper." A sudden serious tone had laced her voice. It was so stern.<br>He looked at her quizzically.  
>"Dipper." She said it even more harsh.<br>"Dipper."  
>"DIPPER!"<p>

Dipper shot his eyes open, startled. A familiar looking face was inches away from his own. He picked his head up off the counter, next to the cash register in the gift shop.  
>His eyes adjusted, and he realized, it was Mabel who woke him up. But then, something else clicked in his mind. That girl- the girl from the dream- it was Mabel. He had dreamed of his sister! He was kissing her, and feeling her up!<br>"Dipper, what were you dreaming about? You were like, 'I love you so much' and 'I've always had the feeling I wanted you.' What was that all about? Or was it... oooooo!" She paused, poking his cheek. "You had a "sensual" dream! HAHAHAHAHA! Lemme guess, you were makin' out with Wendy?"  
>He tugged at his collar, blushing. At least she didn't know who it really was he had dreamt about.<br>"Yeah,I had a dream about Wendy."


	3. Up On The Roof

Dipper took a deep breath,inhaling the scent of pine needles. It was a cool, breezy evening,the sun already beginning to sink below the hills. The forest sure was pretty from this spot on the roof,especially at sunset.  
>He took hesitant steps forward,towards the body that sat on the edge, brown hair flitting in the wind. He felt a lump in his throat,so he swallowed in an attempt to push it down, but it refused to leave. He gulped as he tapped the shoulder of the person in front of him, sitting right next to her so he could swing his feet of the edge of the roof.<br>"H-hey, Mabes."  
>"Hey Dipper."<br>She didn't turn to him at all, just casually looked out at the forest. He wished he could be casual now, but just looking at her-her beautiful, starry eyes almost glowing, her hair blowing gracefully- it made his heart beat a million miles a minute.  
>"I-I lost m-my journal, and I,I,uh... was...um...wondering if you saw it. Y-you know the one that I...write in? The blue one?"<br>He had lost his little blue journal, but he knew exactly where it was now. The tiny book had all of his feelings inside...even the ones about Mabel.  
>"This?" She pulled out the diary from her sweater pocket,holding it out to him. He reached out his shaking,unsteady hand and grabbed it,then put it in his vest.<br>Everything was quiet. Except for the birds,the whistle of the wind through the trees- it was silent. Mabel continued to gaze out yonder, while Dipper nervously twiddled his thumbs. He almost fell off the roof when she spoke again.  
>"Is it true, Dipper? Are you sure it's not just puberty or something?"<br>He composed himself the best he could and cleared his throat.  
>"W-what?"<br>"You know what, Dipper, exactly what."  
>"I-I-"<br>"Is it true?"  
>He couldn't help it. He thought the journal would be a good way to release his bottled up feelings, but it wasn't enough. His words spilled out of him,that bottle cap popping off.<br>"I don't know Mabel! It's just, I know you so well and we're so close and I thought I could stop liking you but I couldn't, you're just so cute and your personality is so bright, Mabel,and I can't live without you,I need you, and I couldn't stop loving you because I don't know how and I know it's gross but I just can't stop, Mabel,and I-"  
>She gently placed her finger on his lips, stopping his word vomit. His heart thumped in his chest as she began to speak.<br>"Dipper, you know you can't like your sister. That's...That's...That's not right. I know you can't stop Dipper, but you have to. You can't love me, Dipper."  
>She stood up, slowly walking to the trap door to inside the shack. A point of guilt squeezed her heart as she heard a sob,a miserable sniffle. She turned slightly,to see Dipper,balled up with his head resting on his pulled up knees. His arms shook as they covered his face. His body shook, uneven sighs escaping his mouth.<br>Mabel almost cried herself.  
>She returned to him, patted his back as it hitched with every labored breath.<br>"I'm so sorry Mabel," he cried.  
>She removed his hands from his face, and he reluctantly exposed his tears. His face was flushed, wet, and his eyes were watery and still raining tears. He looked at her blankly.<br>"Look, Dipper, you can't have these feelings for me. I know you want me badly,but it has to stop. And I know you don't know how. That's why I'm doing this, to satisfy you, Dipper."  
>He looked at her confused as more tears ran down his red cheeks.<br>She gulped.  
>He stared back bewildered.<br>She closed her eyes.  
>His eyes widened.<br>She pursed her lips.  
>He gasped.<br>She leaned forward.  
>They kissed.<p>

Dipper's eyes rolled back and closed as he realized Mabel's intention. She tasted the softness of his lips, he tasted the same sweet flavor.

Mabel pulled away, wiped her mouth with her sleeve, and left hastily. He watched in astonishment as she disappeared from his sight,now downstairs. He couldn't believe he had finally kissed her. But it wasn't real. She wanted to try and satisfy him, to make him stop loving her.

Now he loved her even more.


	4. Truth Or Dare

Dipper frowned. He was stuck in a sticky spot. He chose dare, and Mabel had dared him too ask out the girl he liked. Or, he lost the game. And losing meant never-ending teasing from Mabel. He would not lose. He didn't like her being "alpha twin" no matter how childish it was.  
>"I'll do it." He stood up, puffing out his chest. He needed some confidence boosters, so he stood on his toes to seem tall. Mabel scoffed. "How you gonna do that, Sir Stutters-a-lot?"<br>He glared at her,then laughed. "You'll see, you'll see..."  
>He left the gift shop, pushing open the door to the living room. He smiled as he silently stepped over Grunkle Stan's stretched out leg, his slipper on the wrong foot. An empty ice cream tub was on top of his head, up-side-down, replacing the usual fez. The flavor was "Super Choco Brownie Fudge Bomb," an extremely chocolatey taste, he had tried it before. Grunkle Stan was chocolate wasted.<br>He trotted up the stairs, entering the attic. He locked the door of the room, then made a mental list of things he needed to ask out his dream girl.

Deodorant  
>Cologne<br>A comb  
>A couple mints<br>And a bit of confidence thrown in.

He sprayed on the aerosol kind, then even added the solid deodorant. He didn't want to stink since he would sweat, him being of the nervous nature.  
>He squirted some of the manly perfume on his shirt,a tad in his hair.<br>He raked out the tangles of his messy hair, and carefully placed his hat on top.  
>He popped five mints in his mouth, then spit them out after they became unbearably strong.<br>He checked his appearance in the mirror, satisfied.

He was ready.

He left the upper story, courage fueling his steps towards success. He reentered the gift shop do see Mabel sitting on the stool,her legs crossed as they rested on the counter.  
>"Dorkster, it's nine at night. It's too late for you to ask Wendy, she's long gone. Why are you so prepped up if you knew she wasn't here? You were there when she left, bro bro."<br>He shook his head.  
>"I'm not asking out Wendy."<br>Mabel gave him a surprised look. "I thought you liked her."  
>"I don't anymore."<br>"Well who do you like?"

He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck, his nervous habit. He felt heat rise in his cheeks, but he also felt something else. He looked up. He felt bravery, swelled up in his heart.

"Mabel, will you go out with me?"


	5. Don't Freak Out

Dipper stared at Mabel, sitting on the counter, oblivious to how much stress she put upon her twin. Dipper had realized that lately, he had been feeling things about his sister that were forbidden. He knew it was wrong, and quite possibly a perversion, but he couldn't bring himself to stop noticing every thing amazing about her. He just wanted her to know- to get it off his hairless chest. But then, he feared she would despise him- and shun him for a love that was prohibited by society.

He sat behind a shelf, full of bobbleheads, peering at her through the merchandise. She giggled and reached down to pet Waddles, then pick him up to sit on the cash register counter beside her. Mabel squeezed the pig in a tight hug, then jumped off the counter with him still in her arms and went outside.

Dipper decided to follow.

As the door shut with the ring of a bell, he noticed Mabel heading into the forest. He tagged along behind her, careful to not get his cover blown. He didn't want his beloved sister to get lost or injured alone; he would always protect her to the best of his ability.

Mabel sat down at the base of a tall pine tree, pulling a small sketchbook and a pencil from the pocket of her sweater. She sat the pig down at her side; Waddles lay down obediently and stayed as Mabel leaned against him as a sort of armrest.

Dipper decided to approach her now, so he quietly stepped away from behind the trunk of a tree. Mabel took notice of him and set the sketchbook aside.

"Hey bro-bro. What's up?"

"Aw, nothing," he answered, sitting down next to her, opposite of the pig.

"Why'd you come out here?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Just wanted to, uh- talk..."

"'Bout what?"

Dipper looked down at his hands, trying to find an answer.

"Well... I- I wanted to... uh..."

Mabel looked at him quizzically.

Dipper gulped. "Look, just don't freak out, ok?"

"What- I don't-"

Dipper leaned in quickly, planting a kiss on her lips with his eyes shut tight. Mabel's however- widened to saucers. Dipper pulled away with a smack of the seperation of their mouths. Mabel stared at him, shocked and bewildered.

"Sorry," he sputtered out, and got up quickly to leave.


	6. Sharing the Warmth

Mabel gathered up her blankets and pulled them close to her body. Dipper did the same- it would be pretty cold tonight. Their tent wasn't the most insulated, so they packed extra blankets.

The reason they had decided to pitch a tent- here, in the middle of the forest- was that the twins were on a hunt. They had a pretty good lead on the being they tracked (a talking Fox) and they didn't want to get behind by having to return to the Shack. Because, God, did this critter like to move around. They assumed they were near it's den, so they picked this small clearing to remember the location.

Dipper fluffed his pillow, laying down his head on his right side- now facing Mabel. Mabel snuggled up into her neon colored sheets and turned to face him too.

"It's gonna get pretty chilly tonight..." Dipper stated, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm already cold," she lightly chuckled.

"So, uh, you sure you don't want to share one of my blankets with me?"

"Uh, no, I think I'll be fine on my own," she answered, and rolled over to face away from her brother. She couldn't believe herself. That was her chance, to be with Dipper- to get closer. But instead, she turned down his offer.

Dipper turned his back to her too. He frowned. He wanted to be closer to her- he wanted to feel her warmth- he was almost dependent on her. He always needed her presence, her smile, her laugh. But now, he would sleep alone yet again, dreaming of a day when he would win her love.

The two fell asleep, separated- yet longing for the other.

The next morning was bright and brisk. A bit of a cold bite still hung in the air when Dipper first opened his eyes. He felt warm and cozy...

He closed his eyes again- to try and fall back into his surprisingly blissful sleep. He realized why it had been so blissful when the body next to his stirred.

Mabel nudged her head under his chin, her hands on his chest. Dipper had his arms wrapped around his sister- their legs intertwined. Somehow during their sleep- they had huddled together for the other's warmth.

Dipper smiled. "I love you..."

"Hm?"

"A-Alligator food! How long have you been awake...?"


	7. An 80s Movie

Mabel sat down on Grunkle Stan's armchair. It squeaked as the springs compressed, the yellow fabric tattered from age.

She turned on the old television. She didn't know what was on, but the movie looked like it had been filmed a while back- possibly in the 80s- judging by the fashion and picture quality.

The scene she was watching started off with a boy, punching another boy that was much larger than him. Then the smaller boy beat the larger. A girl ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Mabel slapped the power button on the remote in anger. A jealous fantasy rose inside her. She wished guys would fight for her love. For once, she wished her life was like an 80s movie. Just for once...

The door to the gift shop swung open loudly, startling Mabel. Dipper stood in the doorway, solemn and silent. His left eye was swollen and black, bruises covered his body. His lip was busted and his nose was bleeding.

Mabel immediately rushed to his aid. She lowered him to the floor and sat next to him. She wiped the fresh blood from his nose, not caring if it got on her sweater.

"Oh my God, Dipper, what happened?!" She demanded.

"Gideon," he began, "he said he was gonna come get you."

"Did he fight with you?"

"Yeah... I punched him in the stomach though, and he threw up. I guess I won..."

Mabel hugged him. "Your the best, Dippingsauce. I can't believe you did that for me."

"Only for you," he smiled. Mabel giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Maybe her life was like an 80s movie.


	8. Bathing

Dipper stared at the bath tub in front of him, worried and nervous. The tub was full, but now he couldn't really put use to that with two broken arms.

A day before, Dipper was in the car with his friend, sitting in the passenger seat playing his PSP. And the very next moment, the airbags deployed and hit his arms, which were right in the path of the airbag since he had been playing his game. His elbows were propped up on his thighs at the moment, and they snapped like twigs.

Supposedly a car had run it's red light when their car just got the green, and they collided catastrophically. The other driver was drunk. Luckily his friend, though, only broke his nose.

Now Dipper looked at his casts, then at the water, then at the door. He didn't want it, but he needed help with this. His casts weren't supposed to get too wet, and his arms were almost completely useless for bathing in that case.

He sighed, wrapped his body best as possible with a towel, and left the bathroom in search of assistance.

Mabel sat on her bed, in her purple and pink themed room, walls covered in posters, awards, certificates- anything really. She had a Sev'ral Timez poster above her desk, pictures from her sixteenth birthday with Dipper, and a blue ribbons she won at an art festival.

A knock on her door caused her to set down her neon orange nail polish and answer. She unlocked the handle and looked out.

Dipper stood awkwardly before her, clinging on to a towel for cover.

"Yeah?" Mabel asked.

Dipper looked at his feet, trying to begin stating his dilemma. "Look, uh, I can't really get my casts wet, so maybe y-you could... umm... come help m-me wash up...?

Dipper's face turned so red, he feared his nose would bleed. He looked away, embarrassed.

Mabel giggled and left her room, taking Dipper's hand and leading him back to the bathroom.

As soon as they both entered, she closed the door and locked it- any walk-ins would make this more awkward.

"So uh, I'm gonna...help- you?" Mabel asked, though she knew the answer. Dipper sheepishly nodded.

"Um, are you ready?" Mabel wanted him to confirm this. Again, he looked down and nodded, and reluctantly dropped the towel. His cheeks blushed furiously now that he was exposed. Mabel, too, blushed.

Dipper stepped in the tub, Mabel holding his shoulder and helping him sit in the water. She propped his arms up on the sides of the tub to avoid the water.

"So, uh, what first?" She questioned.

Dipper shrugged,"I guess, my hair...?" Mabel grabbed a cup off the sink, filled it with the bath water and dumped it on his head. His hair now covered his eyes, and he finally cracked a smile. Mabel giggled.

She squirted shampoo in his hair and slathered it to foam. She spiked his hair into goofy styles. She gave him a mohawk with devil horns. She laughed loudly and gave Dipper a mirror from the cabinet. He chuckled at her silliness, the moment becoming a bit less tense and awkward.

Handing the mirror back to his sister, she lost grip of it and dropped it in the tub with a splash. She immediately plunged her hand in after it, but then realized she had soaked the sleeve of her sweater.

"You know what? Screw it." Mabel yanked off the dripping garment and tossed it in the hamper. She dropped her skirt and stepped out of it. Dipper's eyes widened as she began to pull down her pink underwear, his eyes slowly creeping downward. He caught himself and looked away, mentally kicking himself for looking at his sister like that.

As he stared at the faucet, Mabel spoke up. "Dip, can you undo my bra? It's being a real pain lately."

Dipper slowly turned his gaze to her back, her fiddling with the clasp. She backed up to the tub and bent over to let Dipper reach. With shaky hands, he fumbled with the clasp, and at last, freed her from it.

Mabel threw it to the side carelessly and stepped in the tub. Dipper sat there silently, not knowing what to do. Mabel was completely naked, in a bath tub, with him... what could he do?

Mabel poked him in the cheek as he stared away from her, cheeks still burning red as he tried not to look at her. "Hey, don't be so awkward. You can look at me Dip."

Slowly he looked her in the eyes, then downward from there. He gulped.

Mabel leaned forward and kissed Dipper. His eyes widened to saucers, but slowly rolled back and closed with guilty pleasure as Mabel touched him.

Gasping for air, Mabel broke the kiss. Panting, she spoke up.

"I like baths with you."

Dipper smiled and kissed her, letting his hands touch Mabel as she had done to him. He liked baths with her too.


	9. Learning to Dance

Dipper stumbled on Mabel's shoe for the umpteenth time. He grunted in frustration as he tried to steady himself.

"Come on, Dip, you got this," Mabel said, reassuringly. He nodded and tried to do the slow dance one more time.

He was just about to get it down, when he tripped on his own foot. He let go of Mabel and sat down on on the couch, scowling.

"Don't give up, Dipper. I'm sure you can get it down before the dance. Now come try again," she urged, holding out her hand to him.

"No Mabel, I can't," he growled,"there's no way a girl like Ashley Mason would ever want to dance with a klutz like me. I bet she wouldn't even say 'yes' to going with me anyway, so it's no use."

Mabel frowned. "Dip, get up. I don't give a flying crap what this 'Ashley Mason' thinks. If she denies you or leaves you at the dance for being clumsy- it's her loss. But still, you never know, Broseph. You will learn to dance."

Reluctantly, Dipper stood and followed Mabel to the middle of their living room. Mabel rested her arms on Dipper's shoulders as she had known, and Dipper was supposed to do the same- but he didn't. He held her hand in his own and the other was put on her waist- sending shivers up her spine. She smiled lightly. "Dipper..."

"What? I should be in the right position to learn the dance. I shouldn't learn it like that and mess up later."

Mabel didn't try very hard to get his hand off her waist. To be honest, she kind of... liked it. She shook away that tingly feeling and focused on teaching again.

"AHEM, so uh, the next step is like this..." She demonstrated, Dipper following. Soon enough they had a smooth pattern going on. Mabel smiled at the success.

"There you go! See, it's not so hard. You totally got this now."

Dipper bent over awkwardly to watch his feet move in rhythm. Thus, Mabel kind of had to scoot a bit back as he observed his own movement. Beginning to look up again and pulling Mabel closer to her original spot, their lips brushed lightly, shocking the two.

"Oh, uh, I didn't mean to do that- I- I'm sorry," he apologized, letting go of his sister. Mabel looked away, embarrassed. Her cheeks bloomed into bright red.

"Its ok, I know it was an accident...sadly..." She slapped her hand over her mouth once she realized her last word came out.

Dipper gazed at her in disbelief. She felt it too. He smiled at her warmly, grabbing her and pulling her close. Mabel stared him in the eyes, confused.

"Maybe it was, but this isn't." Dipper placed his hands on her hips, and pecked a small kiss on her pink lips.


	10. Thunder and Lightning

Mabel's eyes shot open as thunder clapped. Rain tapped on the window, the relentless storm raging on. Another flash of lightning illuminated the night sky, making her squeal in fear. She shook, afraid of the storm.

Meanwhile, Dipper lay in his bed, sleeping like a rock. The storm had no effect on him or his sleep. Mabel however, hid beneath her blankets, absolutely terrified.

Mabel felt so vulnerable and cold and alone. She shrieked as another crack of lightning touched the earth. She couldn't fight it off anymore; she grabbed her stuffed tiger and dashed across the room to her brother's bed, where he snored facing the wall. Lightly, she shook his shoulder.

"Huh? What? Mabel?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I- I can't sleep Dipper... the storm... it's so scary..." She trembled. Clutching on to her tiger, she continued. "Can I please, please sleep with you?"

"Uh, well..." He thought of what Stan might think when he would come to wake them up- and see the two in the same bed. Or even worse, Wendy...

"Look Mabel..." He began, trying to think of a nice way to explain why not. He looked up at her, seeing her watery eyes and quivering lip, holding on to that tiger for dear life. He couldn't say no. He lifted up the covers and invited her in.

Not having to be told twice, Mabel hopped in the bed. She hugged Dipper's torso and clung to him like a monkey on a tree.

Dipper chuckled lightly, tucking the sheets around themselves to make it cozy. He hugged Mabel back and rested his chin on her hair- her strawberry scented soft hair, as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

Mabel immediately felt safe, ignoring the rolling thunder outside. She didn't let it scare her as she closed her eyes, inhaling that unique smell- that weird Dipperish smell, and fell asleep.


	11. Our Paradise

"Mabel, you gotta hurry, we're gonna miss it!" Dipper urged.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" Mabel ran out of the gift shop, following Dipper until he stopped on the porch.

"Darn...which way was it?!" Dipper frantically looked up at the sky, pointing at it and mumbling to himself. Mabel too looked at the sky, admiring the vibrant pink and orange of a July sunset.

"Oh, this way!" Dipper exclaimed, grabbing Mabel's hand and taking off to the woods. Mabel shivered when their hands touched...

Dipper zipped this way and that, always putting his foot in the right place and quickly moving through the forest- like some kind of animal. Mabel, however, stumbled here and there, tripping on roots and running through plants. Usually, it was Dipper who was the clumsy one- not her. But he knew this place. Every stick and every stone was memorized by the boy, the forest was his home.

Soon enough, they arrived at a cliff side covered and in ivy. Dipper winked at Mabel, then grabbing a few vines and pulling them to the side. A cave was revealed.

"D-Dipper... I don't wanna go in there; it's d-dark..."

Dipper placed an assuring hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"Trust me Mabel, it gets WAY better."

Mabel nodded, and reluctantly took weary steps into the darkness. Dipper guided her through.

Mabel saw light ahead of her, speckled in her vision. She later realized it was another curtain of twisty ivy- who knows what last beyond it.

Dipper stepped ahead of her, once again gripping the vines.

"Ready?"

"Yeah..." Mabel didn't know what to expect.

Dipper parted the green curtains, revealing what was behind it. Mabel gasped.

Glowing flowers grew everywhere. The crisp smell of the green grass was mixed with the sweet perfume of the blooms. A small brook ran through, fueled by a tall waterfall. The waterfall starting at the top of another cliff edge, in fact this whole enclosure was surrounded by walls of solid rock. At the top, the opening narrowed, only allowing the waterfall and a shaft of dazzling moonlight inside this small paradise.

Mabel ran to the side of the stream, watching neon fish swim about. The songs of frogs and crickets were played, adding to the smooth sound of water flowing over rocks.

Mabel gazed up at the waterfall, watching the water cascade down onto flat rocks and into a pond, then into the brook. Lilypads were scattered around the surface of the pond, cattails with oddly bright colored tips. More of the colorful fish swam here, with a few frogs cloaking and hopping about.

"This isn't it. You'll see the real deal in just a second. Come sit down."

Dipper took her hand, sitting her down in a bed of soft grass. They two lay down on their backs, directory under the shaft of moonlight.

Moments later, specks of warm light showed themselves. They floated in the air, all a shade of soft yellow. Until the first dot of light entered the moon beam. It was illuminated into a bright, sparkly blue.

More of lights crossed through the shaft, transforming into brilliant colors of pink, green, purple, blue, orange, or a bright gold.

Mabel stared with wide eyes, fascinated with something so elegant and dreamy. Dipper smiled, watching her become enamored with sight before her. He admired her eyes the most, the colorful lights reflected inside them.

"They're magic fireflies. Only in this moon beam they can do that. Supposedly they can give good luck and fortune, or even happiness and love if they want to."

Mabel turned to him, grinning wide. "Dipper, this is so amazing... I can't believe how beautiful it is..."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Mabel looked at him, surprised. Her cheeks turned crimson, making her look away. Dipper turned her face back to him, his grip making her stare into his eyes.

"I love you, Mabel." He leaned forward, kissing her as he held her face. Mabel melted into him, kissing back in heated passion. Their affection radiated onto one another. Dipper broke their kiss to speak.

"This is our place Mabel. Where we can be together, forever. Our paradise."


	12. Betta Fish

Dipper tip-toed into the shack gift shop, walking behind a shelf of bobbleheads. The reason he had not wanted his presence detected was that Mabel was sleeping with her head down on the counter.

He had left earlier, when Mabel was upstairs doing who knows what. He had gone to the old little grocery store to get a pack of pens. At the cashier's register, he noticed a circular, clear container full of water sitting atop a shelf up high. A sticker with "99¢" written in scribbles was on the container's side. He noticed something move from behind the area of the sticker, surprising him.

"Can you please get that jar from up there?" He asked politely, pointing up at the object. The moody teen shrugged and adjusted his worker apron, stepping onto a stool and reaching up. He carelessly grabbed the jar, making water splash out of the top.

"Hey, be careful man!" Dipper growled. The boy rolled his eyes, ringing up the prices for his items. As his receipt was being printed, Dipper peered down into the jar from the shelf. A small fish swam around aimlessly, fluttering his long purple and red fins. He couldn't help but to wonder why a beta fish was being sold at this rickety mini-mart. But in Gravity Falls, nothing was ever in the right place.

Putting his new pens and the receipt in his pocket, Dipper gently picked up the jar and left. He crossed the street hastily, entering an antique shop. He looked around, searching for anything useful. Over in a corner, he spotted a clear vase with designs of swirly flowers at it's base. It was the perfect size, about the height of a book and the width of a pencil.

Grabbing it quickly, he scanned the shop for other items. He saw a bag of marbles with a wide color variety, bright swirls within each ball. He picked this up too, setting it on the counter where an old woman sat quietly.

"Um, how much will this be?" Dipper asked, catching her attention. She glanced at the items, answering,"ten dollars."

Dipper pulled out his wallet, fanning through the money he had and fishing out the right amount. Handing the payment to her, he noticed something behind her on a desk. A small bowl with a blue beta fish occupied the table. A container of fish food and a bottle of water conditioner for fish sat at the bowl's right. The item at its left made his jaw drop.

A beautiful conch shell lay there, glimmering under the light of a lamp. It was every color of the rainbow, swirls intertwining with others, creating a dazzling array of shades.

"Is that for sale, mam?" He questioned, gesturing to the shell. The old woman glared at his request.

"No."

"Please mam," Dipper begged,"I'm buying this fish for my sister. I'm trying to get nice stuff for her fish as a surprise. Please, I'll pay anything."

The woman stared at him, weighing the options. Finally, she let in.

"Alright, boy, I know you mean good. But if you gonna get a fish, you gonna need some food. Did'ja not think about that, boy?"

Dipper was surprised. Actually, he hadn't thought of that.

"Um, no mam..."

"Well your little fishie here is gonna die if you ain't got no food, and also has to have the water cleaner stuff. You lucky you came here boy, 'cause by tomorrow your fish would've done died without that stuff."

Dipper nodded. The lady got up and handed him the shell, the food, and water conditioner, bagging them up with his other items.

"Here, boy, take these. I got tons more in the back- I order it by mail."

Dipper thanked her. "Thank you so much, how much do I need to pay?" He pulled out his wallet, prepared to blow all of his savings.

"Nah, it's free. I understand whatch'you tryin' to do. My husband got me this little fella before he died, and now he's all I got. He reminds me of Frank every time I look at 'em."

Dipper's eyes widened. "I'm sorry about that, mam... this fish reminded me of Mabel too- bright and beautiful."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "I see, well you have a good day now, boy."

"You too, mam," he waved, leaving the shop with his supplies and the fish and heading back to the Shack.

Now he was sneaking past his sister, who was drooling as she slept hunched over in her chair. Once in the living room, he dashed up the stairs to the attic.

He quickly pulled out all the items he bought, laying them out. First, he grabbed the vase and ran to the bathroom to fill it with water. He returned to his desk in the attic, pouring in the marbles so that they only filled the bottom. He dropped the shell in, making a centerpiece. He apportioned out the water conditioner, pouring it in so that it was suitable for the fish.

Lastly, he opened the jar and squeezed his hand in, catching the fish and pulling him out. Quickly, he released him into his new bowl.

Satisfied, Dipper raced down the stairs. He charged into the gift shop loudly, waking Mabel.

"Huh, what's going on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Dipper grabbed her hand, startling her as he lead her back to the attic.

"You gotta see what I got you, Mabel!" He said eagerly, pushing open the door and showing her to the desk where her surprise awaited her.

She gasped. "No way, Dipper! Where did you get him?!" He's so pretty and shiny! I love him so much! I'm gonna name him... Bubbles... because he keeps blowing out bubbles with his cute little fish face!"

Mabel gaped at her present. After a few minutes, she tackled Dipper with a huge hug.

"Thank you so much, Dipper!"

"Aw, it's no big deal. I just saw him... and I thought of you. He was bright and beautiful. Just like you, Mabel."

Dipper leaned in and kissed Mabel. After he broke away, Mabel made a fish-face at him, giggling. The two laughed, pecking kisses on one another as they watched their new roommate.


	13. Meet Me Outside

Mabel snuck under the view of the library windows, rounding a corner of the building and stepping on the grass. She was outside of her high school, now behind it where no windows were at.

Dipper had told her to meet him behind the gym, outside during lunch time. It was against the rules to be out here right now, but she didn't care if she wasn't missing a class.

Now she saw Dipper, leaning against the wall of the gym building. Slouched over, he tapped his hand on his thigh while the other stayed in the pocket of his jeans.

Dipper noticed Mabel approaching him now, turning to her and smiling.

"I thought you'd never come."

"Well I did, so what's u-"

Dipper grabbed Mabel by her arms and drew her in, smacking his lips on to her's. While his were shut tight, her eyes widened with shock as she was held by her brother.

Dipper pulled away, grinning sheepishly, his cheeks slightly red.

"Th-that's what's up..."

Mabel just stared back at him, still utterly baffled.

"Look, Mabel, I couldn't wait any more. I wanted to see you again so badly, so I asked you to meet me... I'm sorry..."

Dipper covered his face with his hands and turned away from her. Mabel only went to his side, prying his hands away from his eyes.

"I didn't know you felt like this Dipper..." She began, looking him in the eye, absolutely serious.

"I kinda like you too... but we're siblings, so I'm sorry, no..."

Dipper's heart shattered into a million pieces. That one sentence, was like a knife to the chest.

"Mabel... please don't leave me..." He cried, tears threatening to spill out as Mabel turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry Dipper, it's just not right," she answered, looking over her shoulder.

"No one would have to know, Mabel. We could keep it a secret."

Mabel looked at the ground, a billion things running through her mind. She looked back up at him, solemn.

"Fine. So what's the plan?"

"This is the plan," he replied once again gripping her shoulders and kissing her- only this time he pinned her against the wall.

Mabel grew into the kiss, allowing her hands to wrap around his neck and run through his messy hair. Dipper lost all control of himself, feeling every curve of her body.

Mabel broke their kiss to speak.

"Woah, not so far there, bro-bro,"

"I-I'm sorry Mabes, it's just I've been holding this in for so long and I just- I just want you." He admitted.

"Well then I'm sure it can wait just a tad longer; when we get home," Mabel winked at him, leaving as the bell rang in the courtyard. She left Dipper there alone, with stars in his eyes and a fluttery feeling in his heart.


	14. A Coat Of Many Colors

Mabel beamed as she admired her reflection in the mirror. Dipper tapped his foot impatiently, leaning against the door of their room.

"C'mon Mabel, we're gonna be late for school!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" She replied, flashing one last pose in the mirror and turning to leave.

The twins trotted down the aging stairway, leaving the Shack through the front door. Soon they were walking down the long dirt road to their bus stop.

The twins were now going to school at Gravity Falls High, since their parents had given them the option to be freshmen in Piedmont, or freshmen in Gravity Falls.

They had chosen the latter. Today was the first day of high school for the Mystery Twins.

"Oh my gosh, Dip, I'm so excited! I have butterflies, but I can't wait to get to school and make friends and take my classes and workout in gym and have fun in Art and-"

"Yeah, I get it," Dipper said quickly, cutting off her ramble.

"Well, do you at least like my sweater?"

Dipper looked down at her top, and fully took it in for the first time- which kind of hurt his eyes.

Her sweater was every color of the rainbow plus more, all of them blindingly neon. Glitter was scattered across the front in hearts of various sizes. He could probably see Mabel from space.

Dipper rubbed his eyes and looked away.

"Um, yeah..."

"Aw, thanks Dip!"

He was glad she didn't catch the fact that he was lying. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, nor did he want her to show up at school like that. By just wearing that highlighter of a sweater, Mabel could ruin her whole high school experience.

By the time they had reached where the dirt ended and pavement began, the bus was pulling up.

Dipper gulped as Mabel eagerly hopped up the steps, following reluctantly.

All of the deafening chatter on the bus went dead silent as Mabel strutted down the aisle.

Skeptical eyes followed her, hateful gazes hitting Mabel as their target.

Mabel didn't even notice.

She walked happily to the very back and took a seat. Dipper quickly followed, trying to dodge all of disapproving stares. He sat down next to his sister.

A kid from the seat in front of them turned around to speak.

"Umm, what the fuck is that?" She said, acting absolutely disgusted.

"It's a glow-in-the-da-"

"Well whatever the hell it is, it's hideous." She spat, flipping her blonde hair and facing forward again.

Dipper looked over to Mabel, feeling heart-wrenching guilt seize him. Her eyes watered as her lower lip trembled.

Dipper wanted to kick himself. How could he have let her go out like this? This was all his fault...

A sniffle snapped his attention back to his sister. She was full-on crying now, rivers flowing from her eyes as she sobbed. Her breathing was labored and unsteady, her nose red and her eyes puffy.

Dipper was furious now.

How dare they? How dare they hurt his sister like that?!

Dipper sprung to his feet, standing tall and sticking out his chest.

"HEY!"

Everyone's whispers and condescending conversations were immediately stopped. All eyes were on him now, most filled with surprise as this seemingly quiet boy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"If you snobby douche bags want to hate on my sister, I swear to God, it'll be the last thing you'll ever fucking do. If I find out you were mean to Mabel in any way, I will find you and make you pay for it. So you fucktards better kiss up!"

Dipper Sat back down with a huff, satisfied as students started chattering again, about Mabel's awesome hair, about Mabel's super cute flats, about Mabel's bold make-up, but mostly- about Mabel's colorful sweater.

The girl turned back to the two, speaking nervously.

"I- I like your sweater Mabel."

"Thanks, Pacifica," Mabel answered, drying her eyes.

Pacifica turned back around, leaving the siblings alone.

"Thanks, Dippingsauce..."

"No problem, Mabes. I love your sweater- it's your coat of many colors."

Mabel giggled and looked out the window as the bus began to drive, beginning their first day and unforgettable day of high school.


	15. Kings and Queens

Mabel giggled as she spun, on the tip of her toes like a ballerina. Colorful blankets draped over her shoulders, a purple construction paper crown atop her messy hair.

The blankets she wore as a robe were tied together with a rubber band above her chest so that a long cape was made. She glanced around the living room of their house in Piedmont, blurring out random phrases in an over-exaggerated British accent.

Dipper trotted down the stairwell, his nose in a book called "Mysteries and Monsters" by "Dr. Rufflestiglumpdishabber." He was pretty sure the book was nonsense but he still brought it back home from their Great Uncle's tourist trap anyway. He looked up from a page filled with bogus about singing watermelons. He watched Mabel spin around and hum absent-mindedly, wondering what on Earth she was up to now. Even though the girl confused him- he was not surprised.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" He asked, closing the book and setting it down on the couch as he approached her.

"I'm being a Queen." She answered, not bothering to stop spinning and look at him.

Dipper shrugged, picked up a silver pen that lay on the armrest of the couch (this was the reason he had come down here), along with his book. He turned to go upstairs again, but stopped at the first step as Mabel called his name.

"Dipper, wait." She stopped her twirling to address him, desperation lacing her words.

Dipper looked over his shoulder at his sister.

"Um, I need a King, Dipper. Will you be the King?"

Dipper cracked a smile, turning back around and returning to his twin.

"Sure, Mabel."

Mabel awarded him with a wide, metal-covered grin. She gathered up more blankets off the floor and pulled a rubber band from her wrist. She laid the blankets over his shoulders and tied them together tightly below his throat with the rubber band. She picked up a red construction paper crown off the coffee table and placed it upon his head.

"There, you're my King Dippingsauce. We'll rule the lands with our fair judgement, giving peace and happiness to the people in the time of our reign," she laughed, her cheesy English accent returning in her voice.

Dipper grinned as well. "What should we do, milady?"

"We shall dance."

Mabel began humming a medieval sounding tune, joining hands with Dipper and beginning to move rhythmically.

Dipper moved his feet accordingly as he held hands with his sister, making butterflies flutter inside. His palms got sweaty and his knees felt weak.

"Something wrong, your majesty?"

Dammit, she noticed how nervous her brother had suddenly become. She stopped dancing to confront him.

"N-no." He failed to lie, Mabel giving him a disapproving stare as he avoided eye-contact with her.

"Tell me. Something's wrong, I know it. You suck at lying," she said, dropping her silly accent and becoming serious.

"N-nothing..." He replied, his voice shaky and quiet. He tried twiddling his thumbs so she wouldn't notice his trembling hands.

"Dipper Pines, you tell me what's the matter with you this second or else I'm gonna confine you to my room with only boy-band pop playing on my stereo for two hours."

Mabel narrowed her eyes at him, watching his horrified face. He gasped as his eyes widened at the hostility of her threat.

"NO! Please, no, God, please don't!" He cried.

"Then tell me why you got so weird."

Dipper gulped as he stared at his toes popping out from under the blanket robe.

"Well... promise you won't hate me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise," she rolled her eyes,"get to the point."

Dipper frowned. "I- I got nervous because, because... well... You touched me..."

Mabel wasn't satisfied. "Ok...? We touch each other all the time, what's the big deal?"

Dipper groaned. "Well, I like it when you touch me... like, a lot. I get awkward when you touch me..."

Mabel suddenly realized what her brother was getting at, but couldn't say.

He liked her.

Mabel's jaw dropped. "D-Dipper... why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because it's not that easy, Mabel. We're siblings- I'm not supposed to like it like that when you touch me. I'm not supposed to love you!" He blurted.

"Oh Dipper..." Mabel drew him in for a hug. She sat down on the floor and pulled him down with her.

"It's fine. I like you too, but just don't show it around others. Only we will know about our little secret..."

She flipped her blanket cape over their heads, making a dark canopy. She leaned in and kissed her brother.

The two rolled around in the blankets, their paper crowns getting crumpled as they kissed under the covers. In the darkness, their hands felt each other's body, their kiss deep and passionate.

Dipper broke the kiss and sat up, bringing Mabel with him. The blankets fell down, exposing them to the open and the light. He reached over for the crinkled purple crown and placed it on her tangled hair.

"You're my Queen, Mabel."

Mabel blushed, grabbing the red crown and doing the same.

"And you're my King."


	16. 7 Minutes In Heaven

The boys in the room cheered, pumping their fists and spilling beer from their red solo cups. Dipper rolled his eyes as his friend, Jacob revealed his name to him on a scrap of paper he had just pulled from a hat.

"It's your turn buddy. I wonder who you got." Jacob patted his back as Dipper smiled, walking over to the closet in the room.

Dipper was at Jacob's 17th birthday party, where the group of rowdy teenagers wanted action. They decided to start a game of "seven minutes in heaven." Except, you wouldn't know who you were in there with, as the lights were dark. Also, the closet they used for the game joined two rooms, and on one side the girls waited their turns, and the other room was for the guys. Mabel decided to join in, so she too waited in the room of her gender.

Dipper opened the closet door, careful not to open it too wide and let in light, which would reveal his or the mystery girl's identity. He would find out after the seven minutes passed and their time together ended.

Dipper closed the door approaching a figure in the darkness which he guessed was his partner. He almost squeaked out a "hi" but caught himself before it. They also couldn't talk, this too could reveal his identity.

He reached out his hands, trying to locate the girl. He felt something soft and smooth; hair. He began to feel around, his hands finding her face.

He bent over and kissed her gently. The girl began to catch on, wrapping her hands around him and kissing back. She got up from the box she sat on, forcefully sitting Dipper down, then straddling his lap. This girl meant business.

He began to bring it up a notch, he kissed her more aggressively, now allowing his hands to roam free. His fingers crept up her back, wiggling under her thick shirt. He found her bra, and he began fumbling with the clasp to pull it off.

After he freed her from the garment, he broke the kiss to pull off her shirt and bra. Now she was topless. The girl moved closer to him, making her breasts press onto his chest. Their mouths met again- Dipper lowered his grip on her, now squeezing her behind while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Time's up!" A knock on the door startled the two, making them separate themselves and back away. Before they were ready, both doors on both sides swung open, shining light upon the two.

Dipper gasped. "Mabel?!"

Mabel's jaw dropped, and she quickly grabbed her clothes and covered her exposed chest. "Dipper!"

The two screamed, running out of their designated door, absolutely horrified.

"I'm leaving right now!" Dipper shouted at the crowd, grabbing his hat and hurrying to the front door.

On his way outside, he saw Mabel leaving too, her sweater now fully on. They didn't even glance at each other, but got in their old pick-up silently. Dipper started the engine, then pulled out of the driveway, speeding to nowhere in particular- as long as it was wasn't here.

Soon enough, when they were on the highway, cruising through the night, he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Mabel."

"It's ok..." She whispered, looking down at her lap.

"Let's just not talk about it... Ok?"

Mabel nodded solemnly, looking out the window at the starry sky.

"Is it bad that I liked it, Dipper?" She asked, sadness lacing her question.

"No, you didn't know it was me," he answered, his tone serious.

"Well, I actually did..."

Dipper whirled his head around to look at her, swerving the truck at the same time. Once he gained control again, he spoke.

"W-what?!"

"I did..."

"How did you know?"

"I could just... tell. It felt like you..."

"Then why didn't you stop, Mabel?"

"B-because... I didn't want to..."

Dipper's eyes widened. Did she really just say that? That she "liked it?"

"I'm sorry," she blurted,"I knew it was wrong but it just felt so...right! It was amazing, Dipper! I've never been so enamoured by somebody... I think I love you."

"Well in that case, I love you too."

The twins bursted into giggles, laughing all the way home.


	17. It Takes Guts

A/N:Okay guys, I really need some ideas here, that's where you dudes come in. Remember that I will write on any request or suggestion, because I realized I'm starting to recycle my plots and prompts. Pinecest forever ;)

~Unique Pines

Mabel pushed her tray away, looking away as it slid to the center of the table. She hadn't touched her food at all, the chicken sandwich was whole and the surface of the apple sauce was still even. Her friend Helen took notice.

"What's wrong Mabes?"

Mabel shrugged,"I don't know, I'm just not hungry."

"Yeah, well I haven't seen you eat a thing the entire week; at least at lunch. You okay?"

Mabel sighed, glancing at the kids at other tables, the drowning noise of chatter filling her ears. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise," Helen assured.

"Ok, I haven't eaten because, well... I've wanted to kiss somebody, and the only time I can is after lunch."

Helen raised an eyebrow."What does that have to do with not eating?"

Mabel looked down at her hands, her fingers intertwining, her wrists writhing as she tried to think of how to word her problem for Helen to understand.

"I don't want my mouth to be gross when I do kiss him. Even though I haven't done it yet I still can't be sure whether I can or can't eat, so I play it safe just in case..."

Helen chuckled,"You're so silly, Mabel."

"I know," she sighed.

The bell rang, and instantly all the students sprang to their feet, rushing to the garbage cans to toss their trays and hurry to their classes. Mabel rushed to dump her food, then quickly leave. But Mabel didn't get hasty for fear of being late to science; she left quickly to see "him."

Their paths always crossed at this time; Mabel walking from lunch and him walking to it. She kept an eye out for him, scanning faces and nervously glancing around. Then, as she looked straight ahead of her, "he" came into view.

"Now's your chance,"she mumbled to herself,"you've got to do it Mabel." Approaching him, trying to look cool and natural, she smiled at him. He noticed, waving. He began to greet her, but he was cut off quite abruptly.

"Hey sis, how's your-"

Mabel closed her eyes, swiftly planting her lips onto his. She pulled away, a "smack" signalling the separation of their mouths. He stared at her in bewilderment, and so did the rest of the kids in the hallway- every conversation was dropped to dead silence.

"Mabel, what was that?!" He finally spoke, baffled.

"I'm sorry Dipper, I wanted to do that for sooooo long. I don't care what they think," she gestured to the gaping onlookers,"I still love you."

Dipper cracked a grin,"Now that takes guts."

"I know," she smirked,"but it was worth it."


	18. Meeting Expectations

A/N: Hey guys, this was kind of a tough one, which was a lemon request. I'm a bit young to know how to write all the details and stuff, so to hell with it- I tried. And to the guy who wanted a story with connected chapters; it's not gonna happen. At least here it won't. Here, every chapter is a one shot individual. But, maybe if you give me more plot details I can make it happen in another story. So for now, just one shot requests, and also I warn you I'm bad at writing lemons. PM me if you have other ideas outside of this.

Also, I'm going on vacation so I may be on a brief hiatus.

Thanks, ~Unique Pines

Dipper pushed Mabel down on the bed, unbuttoning her flowery blouse while kissing her at the same time. He finally freed her from the silky cloth, ripping it from her body, hungry for her skin. He tossed it across the room carelessly, then fell down onto Mabel, touching and feeling and squeezing anything his hands found. His mind was fogged, everything going a million miles per minute.

"Woah there..." Mabel chuckled nervously, pushing Dipper off of her. Dipper frowned- his hands twitched at their removal from her body.

"A-are you sure we should do this?" Mabel asked, chewing on a strand of her curly hair.

"Yeah, why not?" Dipper said quickly, scooting closer to her, raising his hands back up to her, leaning in to reunite their lips.

"Dipper wait," Mabel mumbled, softly grabbing his hands. Once again, Dipper was pried away from her.

"Come on Mabel, don't be afraid. We're adults now, we can do whatever we want."

He was right; they were. Tonight was the twins' twenty-first birthday, and they had celebrated earlier by getting drunk for the first time. Their parents wanted to do a party, but Dipper convinced them to let Mabel and him go out. They had agreed that they would go out, on their own, and stay at a hotel.

Their parents didn't know the real reason why Dipper had negotiated that he and Mabel stay at a hotel- they thought the twins would just have a crazy slumber party. But Dipper planned otherwise; tonight was the night that he and his sister were finally alone.

Mabel sighed, replying,"I don't know, Dipper, I just... I'm so nervous..."

"Don't be, it's just me, Mabel."

"But that's exactly it! I'm afraid I won't be good enough for you, I don't want to mess up and make you upset...I'm worried that I won't meet your expectations!"

"Mabel, I'm definitely not upset, and I won't be. But I kinda am, because we stopped. I will be if you don't stop stalling. I really want you Mabel."

"Ok..." Mabel smiled, sheepishly, leaning over to her brother again to resume their love.

Greedily, Dipper held her close, kissing her furiously in hazy lust. He couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to be as close to her as possible.

Frenzied, Dipper began to fumble with her bra, unhooking it and letting it fall. Mabel blushed, then decided it was her turn. She lifted up Dipper's shirt, removing it and throwing it aside, along with his jeans. Now both were only wearing underwear.

In little time, Dipper was sprawled across her body, making out as he tried to finish the process of fully undressing himself and her.

Now came the scary part. Dipper looked down at his sister, his eyes asking her permission. With a gleaming gaze, she nodded. Dipper began. The reaction he got from her almost made him lose it right away, but he focused on solely on pleasuring her and not just himself.

Soon enough, the pace was faster than they could handle, the panting and grunting getting more intense. The end finally came, signalling this with a gasp and a moan.

"Wow..." Mabel sighed, her breathing heavy as she recovered.

"Mabel, you totally, TOTALLY met expectations. How could you not?" Dipper stated, breathlessly.

Mabel giggled,"I was just nervous... Sorry..."

"Nah, it's kinda cute..." Dipper blushed, making his sister's cheeks turn the same color.

"Thanks..."

The two snuggled close together, pulling up the sheets and dozing off in each other's arms, the exhaustion from alcohol and love finally putting them into peaceful rest.


	19. A Day At The Beach

A/N: WOOHOOOOO 50 REVIEWS! I'm so happy! Thank you guys, for all the support and help, I really appreciate it. To celebrate, I did a kinda-long story that goes with the season, so enjoy!

~Unique Pines

Dipper and Mabel sprinted across the sand, laughing obnoxiously as they raced each other to the water.

Dipper won, of course, with his long legs and his tall, slender body that he had finally grown into after all these years.

Mabel, however, had a body which had grown much more mature and womanly, with curves in the best places.

After Dipper was already swimming in the water, Mabel followed, tackling Dipper with a huge splash. They wrestled in the salty waves of the ocean, tickling each other and giggling all the way through.

Soon enough, they had to catch their breath, so they trudged out of the water and onto the powdery sand of the beach.

Mabel plopped onto the sand, and so did Dipper. They both laid down on their sides, facing each other.

"This was a good idea Mabes."

"I know. I'm just brilliant, aren't I?"

"If you say so," Dipper joked, putting his hands up in defense.

"Whatever," Mabel scoffed, playfully punching him on the arm.

The two finished their lighthearted laughter, rolling onto their backs with a sigh. Dipper began to feel awkward; it was too silent for his liking. He and Mabel were the only people here- the only fellow beachgoers were squawking seagulls; and even they were quiet now.

Dipper began to squirm in position, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. He never knew why he always got nervous in these situations, but it was happening a lot lately. Things would slow down and get still, and Mabel would be chill while he began to flip. Why does this do that to him.

Dipper watched her in his peripheral vision, intently observing her gaze up at the sky. She smiled, a dreamy emotion spread across her face. Dipper's heartbeat began to slow, calming down as he looked over his sister's warm eyes and soft lips. The moment began to slow, time seemed to stop in place. It was so perfect, and still.

"Look Dip," Mabel spoke, startling Dipper and yanking him from his peaceful state. She pointed up at a cloud floating across the blue sky,"It's a dolphin."

"Oh, uh, yeah... th-that's a dolphin alright," he stuttered, trying to recover from the shock; he was back to awkward again.

Mabel turned her head to him, raising an eyebrow and chuckling.

"What's with all the freaking out?"

"Oh fuck," was the only thing Dipper could think,"she noticed me."

"W-what d-do you-"

"T-T-Today junior," Mabel mocked, giggling as Dipper struggled to speak.

Dipper frowned at her.

"T-To be honest... I don't really know..." He admitted, looking down at the sand beneath him and running his finger through it.

Mabel cocked her head sideways,"Ok...? I'm sure it's nothing; you are awkward by nature."

Dipper shrugged,"let's just... move on... wanna swim?"

Mabel reluctantly nodded, even though she was still curious; this wasn't a subject she would drop so easily. She was intrigued by her brother's emotions, he was never like this around her; only people that he had feelings for.

"Wait a sec," she thought, an epiphany popped into her mind and slapped her in the face,"does he... like me?!"

As Dipper was getting up, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. He looked at her, very confused.

"Dipper, I think I know why you're all weird..." She began, immediately grabbing his attention.

"Do you... like me?"

"Of course I like you Mabel, you're my twin... and my best friend."

"No," she groaned,"do you like me as in... more than a friend... and more than a sister?"

Dipper's eyes widened, realization sweeping his features, hitting him hard.

That's why he felt so weird around her, that's why he always wanted her presence, that's why he had these awkward moments.

He did like her. More than a friend, and more than a sister.

Dipper's jaw hung open as he tried to process this in his head. He gasped, finally understanding it all.

He... had a crush... on his sister. His twin sister, the girl that had been there with him through every hardship and every milestone, through every depression and every victory. The girl that was his other half, his better half, completing him in every way and returning all the love and support he needed while being brought up. She was always there for him.

But maybe that's why he loved her.

"M-Mabel, oh my God I'm so, so sorry, I didn't know, and I-"

Mabel placed a finger on his lips, silencing him instantly. He gazed up at her, worried and scared. A questioning look washed over his face.

"It's ok."

With that one sentence, those two little words, he was at peace. He felt better, it was a load off his shoulders. He smiled weakly, staring into her eyes.

"Silly goose," Mabel chuckled, pecking a light kiss on his cheek. His face went dead straight as it turned to a deep red.

Mabel stood up, pulling him with her by the hand. She led him to the shore, their bare feet inches from the waves lapping at the land. Mabel took a step in the water, Dipper following. She grabbed his other hand with her empty one, her fingers clamping around his.

With their identical hands interlocked, Mabel leaned in and kissed Dipper on the lips. Dipper followed suit, kissing back as the sea gently pushed upon their bodies, which now had no space between them.

The ocean soaked their hair, Mabel's clumping into strands and Dipper's falling into his eyes. They continued to make out, until Dipper spoke up.

"God I love you," he said, breathlessly.

"I love you too."

Well, this was quite the day. What was supposed to be a normal trip to the beach blossomed with the opportunity. The twins found a love that they never knew existed, but yet it was there all along.


	20. Sharing The Shower

A/N: Hey dudes. Sorry for the long wait,I was waiting on reviews. If you don't want to wait so long you should review.

**~Unique Pines**

Dipper scrubbed his shoulders clean, the water from the shower nozzle rinsing away the soap on his chest. He whistled a goofy tune; the theme song from "Adolescent Hybrid Samurai Lizards," a childhood favorite of his.

In fact, he and Mabel had received a care package in the mail from their parents back at home, and a VCR of the first season of this ancient cartoon was inside. They immediately decided they would have a movie night, and hooked up the old TV Grunkle Stan had given to them while cleaning out his garage. They had found it amongst the remains of vinyl records, broken golf clubs, and rusted car parts; all of which had a thick coat of dust signalling their abandonment.

Earlier they had put the tape in the VCR player of the TV, and began their marathon. They watched about five episodes, until the two had to have an intermission due to Mabel spilling an entire bowl of melted chocolate in Dipper's hair.

Now Dipper was lathering shampoo into his shaggy hair, his fingers drawing out the chocolate.

"Why did she even have a bowl of melted chocolate?" Dipper thought, pausing to ponder his question. He shrugged it away, a single answer explaining the whole ordeal.

"Because she's _Mabel,_ that's why," he concluded to himself.

The door of the bathroom burst open, startling Dipper. Well speak of the devil, it was Mabel.

He instantly knew it was her just by the sound of her clearing her throat to talk.

"What is it Mabel?" He asked, a bit agitated.

"It's too flippin' cold out here. I'm not gonna wait any longer for a hot shower; I'm freezing, and Lord knows you'll take another twenty minutes before it's my turn. Make some room, I'm coming in."

Dipper's eyes widened, the sound of clothing being removed and dropped to floor reaching his ears. He saw the shower curtain get pushed to the side, a slender leg stepping in.

"Mabel! You're serious?!" He exclaimed, trying to cover his body.

"Well duh, I'm getting in aren't I?" She said nonchalantly.

"No, g-get out!" He whimpered, backing into the corner of the tub.

"Jeez, calm down. I'm just your sister."

"That's exactly why you can't share a shower with me! Where almost fourteen, we're too old to do this anyway!"

"Well, I'm not getting out. It'd take forever for my turn to come since its you going first, and I was cold out there, so I need to warm up."

"Mabel, I'm not kidding, please get out!"

"No!"

Mabel came into full view now, but before he could see anything, Dipper whirled around to face the wall. He would not see his sister naked. Nope.

After this thought crossed his mind, he realized that by facing away from her, his butt would be in full view to her. His face got red as he spun back around and used his hands to cover up down south. But, as soon as he did, he caught sight of his sister.

She was facing away from him, standing in the water as she rinsed her hair. Dipper's eyes slowly crept downward, but he ripped his stare away and tried to keep his distance.

Mabel turned around, and the first thing he saw was her chest. He blushed and looked the other way as his hands remained covering his private parts.

"Oh come on Dipper," Mabel groaned,"I've seen all of you and you've seen all of me. Loosen up already."

"This is different," Dipper muttered, looking at his feet. "We're older and we know what _stuff_ is and we shouldn't be together like this..."

"Dipper..." Mabel frowned, a tone of pity in her words,"it's fine."

Mabel pulled Dipper's arms from his lower half, and reluctantly he let his cover slip away. His cheeks burned crimson, and he had to force himself to look up from his feet.

"M-Mabel..." He began, but he didn't finish.

Mabel put a firm hand on Dipper's shoulder, making him look up, still red-faced.

"Dipper, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're my brother but I still think you're perfect," Mabel spoke sweetly.

"Says you, you're the perfect one with all your stuff..."

Dipper's face grew even more red. Did he really just say that?

Mabel giggled,"Well you're so awkward about it, you just can't relax. Put you're arms down. It's not fair if you get to be covered while I'm just open."

"Mabel..." Dipper whined, as he replaced his hands to his parts.

"Dipper. Chillax. If it makes you feel any better, here, look," Mabel unfolded her arms, completely revealing her chest.

"That does not make me feel any better," he gulped, be holding his sister's bare body.

Dipper sat down in the tub, pulling his knees to his chest and balling up.

"Dear God, Dipper, what will it take? I'm you're _twin,_ you're other half! You've told me everything, showed me everything, but you can't just show me your _body?!"_ Mabel fumed, stepping closer to him.

"Well maybe some of us just hate our bodies! I feel embarrassed because you _are_ my twin sister, and you're so... perfect and beautiful and... perfect! I'm not perfect Mabel! Only you are, and that's why I don't want you to see me naked!"

Dipper growled, looking off to the side as Mabel gaped at what he had just shouted at her.

"Dipper, I'm sorry... I didn't know you hated yourself like that..."

"Yeah, whatever..." Dipper muttered as he frowned and crossed his arms over his knees.

"I don't know if you'll agree," she began,"but I think you're perfect."

"How, Mabel? There's nothing good about my body!"

"Well, I like you're messy hair. I like you're smooth chest. I like how you're eyes look when you're happy."

"There's more to it than that, Mabel..." Dipper sighed,"You don't understand..."

"Fine! You want me to go farther?! I like how your butt looks in jeans!"

"Oh yeah, I like how you're butt looks in shorts!"

"Well, I like it when you have no shirt on!"

"I like how you look in a tank top!"

"I like how you only sleep in boxers!"

"I like it when you try on bras!"

The twins got angrier and angrier, shouting intimate compliments at each to try and prove the other was better. They edged closer as they yelled.

"Mabel, just admit it! You're better than me! I have nothing and you have everything! You have a developed body, I don't! You have the cutest butt, and the most perfect chest, and the most kissable lips-"

"Kissable?"

Dipper blushed as Mabel sat down in the tub, facing him.

_"Kissable?"_ She asked again.

"...yes...I said kissable... I'm _attracted_ to you Mabel..."

Mabel stared at him in disbelief.

"I think you're so much better than me because you _are._ I hate myself because you always make me feel disgusting since... I like you... and you're my sister..."

Dipper bowed his head and began to cry.

"You must think I'm a _perve..._ I'm so sorry... I'm so disgusting, to think my sister is beautiful... to have a crush on my _twin!"_

Mabel patted his back, making him look up. She stood, offered him a hand and brought him up with her. They stood in the water, the steam engulfing them, slowing down the moment.

"Dipper, that's not disgusting... that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me."

Mabel pressed her body onto his, cupping his jaw as she kissed him tenderly. Dipper was shocked. His sister had accepted it, and even more, she had _kissed_ him!

Dipper started to feel around the body that he deemed perfect, and he was not disappointed. The two made out in the hot atmosphere, the water pouring down on the twins.

"I'm so glad I opened up to you," Dipper said, breathlessly.

"Same here," Mabel giggled.


	21. Feeling Special

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I had a bunch of tests this week, ironically on writing, and I had to get a lot of sleep, because doing this leaves me none. Anyway, this was a request from a guy who's name escapes me at the moment (sorry dude, I'm forgetful) that the twins would already be boyfriend/girlfriend close. Enjoy, my pretties.

**~Unique Pines**

Dipper took a deep, reassuring breath. He clenched the bouquet of daisies in his hands tightly, preparing himself to present them to the girl he loved. Finally, he turned the cold door knob with a shaky hand and entered the room.

Mabel looked up from her phone, and with a nervous smile she jammed it under her leg as Dipper came in her room.

"Hey Mabel..." He began,"I uh... got you these."

He lifted his arm and held out the bouquet to her. Mabel squealed and sprang off her bed to hug Dipper.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Mabel released her painfully tight hug to view her gift. She took the flowers into her hands to admire them.

She could tell it wasn't store bought; a purple ribbon was tied into a messy bow to secure the daisies and the flowers themselves were all uneven in length and position. She chuckled to herself, _He even picked these himself. That's so adorable._

Dipper cracked as soon as she took them.

"They're ok, right? I mean, you like them?"

Mabel giggled, "Of course I like them, silly!"

Mabel leaned over and kissed his cheek, making Dipper blush heavily.

**BZZ BZZ.** Mabel's phone vibrated on the bed, an envelope with the words "_New Message From: Tyler" _appearing on the screen.

"Who's Tyler?" Dipper asked immediately, his protective side kicking in.

"Oh, him? He's just a... friend... of mine..."

Dipper analyzed her face carefully. He knew Mabel wasn't very good at lying, and right now she was trying to pull it off. He grew suspicious, and with a raised brow he questioned her further.

"Are you sure he's just a friend?"

"Yep. Mmhm. Just friends," Mabel replied, twisting her hands in her pockets.

"So, where did you meet this... 'Tyler'?"

"We sit next to each other in art, Dipper, it's nothing, he just likes me a little bit-"

"AH-HA! So there is something?!" Dipper became angry. He thought this would never happen in their time together, but it did.

Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he bit down on his lower lip to stop it from trembling.

"I can't believe you," he said simply, and stomped out while slamming the door.

Mabel stared at the now empty space before her. What was once a perfect moment was now gone because of her. Her phone vibrated yet again, and she reluctantly went to check it.

It was a text from Tyler.

_Hey Mabel baby, u wanna meet the park 2 do stuff? I wanna see that bod sweater gurl! Show it 2 me _

Mabel sighed. How could she do this? How could she be so low as to date another guy while being with Dipper? He had let himself become vulnerable just so he could display his feelings for her, and she took them for granted.

Mabel wanted to get punched in the gut, for she knew she deserved it. Dipper had done nothing but love her since she had accepted his feelings and said "yes", so why did she do this? He's the best treatment she'll ever get, yet she still got close with another boy who never came close to her brother.

_Why? I'm such a buttface! Tyler is a huge douche bag and Dipper is amazing! Why did I even say "yes" to that jerk! I have to apologize..._

Mabel sped to the door, swinging it open and bursting into the hallway. She pounded on her brother's door.

"Dipper, let me in! I'm sorry!"

"Go away, Mabel."

"Please, just let me explain!"

Mabel was met by silence. She sighed, turning around to trudge back to her room. She was stopped short though- the click of a door knob unlocking made her heart leap. She whirled around to run back to Dipper.

Now she really was going to punch herself. Dipper's eyes were wet and puffy, his nose and cheeks red.

"What?" He spat.

"Look, I know you hate me-"

"I don't hate you, I'm just disappointed in you... and heartbroken..."

He turned to close the door, but Mabel risked jamming her hand to stop him.

"Wait! Let me in, please."

Reluctantly, Dipper allowed her inside his room. Mabel took weary steps across the scratchy carpet, and at last she sat down on his bed. Dipper Sat down next to her, looking to her expectantly.

"So... why?" He asked, trying to discreetly sniffle.

"Well... this Tyler guy said I was... hot... so he said to meet him at the park after school, and so I did as he said-"

"Mabel. You didn't _have to _listen to him. He doesn't own you."

"I didn't know how to say no!" She defended.

"Like this," Dipper pointed at his face,"_No."_

Mabel continued,"So at the park he said that I should take off my shirt, and so I did... and he kissed me and stuff behind the trees..."

Dipper squirmed, a grunt of anger coming from his throat.

"Dipper, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't know what to do, I've never been approached like that! No one's ever wanted to see my body or touch me!"

"I have!" Dipper argued, but then turned cherry red after realizing what he had said.

"I just felt... _special."_ Mabel huffed, looking down at her lap.

"Mabel, you're nothing special to him. He just wanted you to do... stuff... just for himself. He doesn't care about you. I care about you, on the other hand, so I wish you'd understand how much it hurts when you say it like you're not loved as it is. What else do you want from me?"

Mabel began to raise her voice,"How about you kiss me for once!"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to! I get nervous, you know! I actually acknowledge your opinion on whether or not you want something, unlike this Tyler guy!"

"I know, I'm thankful you care about my opinion for that but I still wish you had more drive! The point of a relationship is to get close to each other, not just hang out more often!"

"Mabel, I'm too scared I'll mess up!"

"Then try it! Here, I'm wide open, any mistakes ignored!"

Mabel held out her arms, closing her eyes.

"Now's your chance to practice since you're _so nervous!"_

Dipper was speechless. He stared at Mabel, sitting there, waiting for him, just to make a move. His mouth hung open and his face was blank.

Slowly, because to him, every inch he leaned closer was like a mile he had to run just to touch her. At last, with a shaky touch he placed his hand on her waist, his confidence lower than low.

He closed his eyes, too, and puckered his lips. He pecked Mabel lightly and scooched back hastily.

"C'mon, is that all you got? This is your chance, Dipper!"

Again, he leaned in and kissed her, but now with an open mouth. He lingered there, learning to let his hands feel Mabel because that was exactly what she wanted, and anything Mabel wanted he would get for her.

Finally, he pulled away. Breathlessly, Mabel spoke.

"There. Perfect. I'm sorry for what I did. Let's just move on."

"Me too. I'm exhausted..."

Mabel chuckled and ruffled her brother's hair before standing up to leave.

_Now I know what special really feels like, _she thought.


	22. Portait Of The Pines

A/N: _Hey guys. Just wanted to remind you of the three review rule (I won't post a new chapter until I receive three reviews since I posted the last) and that if you have an idea, slap it into a review and it will definitely be written on. Thanks for all your support, guys. I may actually be a popular Gravity Falls fanfiction writer now because of you dudes, whom I cherish due to your loyalty. I love y'all._

**_~Unique Pines_**

Mabel stared at the blank canvas before her. An ancient, crusty paint brush was twirling between her fingers as she stroked her chin. Trying to look sophisticated, like most artists are, (as you know Mabel; she was always in character) she furrowed her brows at the clean, white surface of the canvas.

Ideas danced about in her head, but none were very good. She had wanted to paint all day and she was lucky she found the time, but now that she could she didn't know what to create.

_What about... koalas shopping? No... hmmm... lions at a salon? Ew, no. Why can't I think of anything good?!_

Frustrated, Mabel tapped the brush on her jaw. Still, nothing worthy of painting appeared in her thoughts. Just as she was about to give up and leave, the door to the attic room swung open, stopping her.

Her twin brother Dipper sauntered in, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey _Mabelangelo,_" he chuckled,"What are you gonna paint?"

Unamused and still staring at the canvas, she answered,"I have no flippin' idea. Do you have one?"

"Well," he began,"What about something realistic this time? You've done so many crazy ones, like penguins at an ice cream shop, wiener dogs at a baseball game, etcetera. So, how does... a couple, in the forest... kissing sound? I know you like romance-y stuff."

"Good idea," Mabel gasped, her eyes widening to plates.

"Glad I could help," Dipper smiled.

"Wait," Mabel realized,"I don't have a model. You know I always look up pictures of the main animals or people, but the internet is down. I really want to paint that, but I have nothing to go off of..."

Mabel sighed, then looked down at her lap in sadness. She pouted for a long while, until finally Dipper couldn't stand to watch her be so upset.

"You know what? To hell with it; I'll kiss you while you take a picture of us. Then you'll have a model."

Mabel's face lit up. "Really? Are you sure you want to kiss... me? I'm your sister..."

"It's fine," he grunted,"Let's just get it over with."

"Alright..." Mabel shrugged, pulling her phone out of her sweater pocket and opening the camera app.

"Ok. Ready?" Dipper asked, regretting that he had ever even brought up his idea in the first place.

"Ready," Mabel replied, unsure if painting that scene was really worth kissing her brother.

The twins, closed their eyes in an attempt to look natural, and leaned in towards each other. Every painfully slow inch felt like another step towards doom and a guarantee of endless days of awkwardness between them.

Finally, the gap was closed and their pursed lips met as Mabel took the picture with one hand. After taking about five from many different angles, she quickly pulled away, blushing.

Dipper's cheeks were burning up too, and he smiled sheepishly as he averted his gaze from Mabel.

"So, uh," Mabel said shyly, revealing the photos to him,"how about these?"

Seeing the pictures only made Dipper more embarrassed, so he quickly approved and averted his eyes once again.

Awkward tension began to build up, and suddenly everything got heavy. The silence was unbearable, so Dipper laughed a nervous goodbye and left the attic hastily.

_Oh my God. That was so weird but so wonderful at the same time. Is it bad to like a kiss from your brother?_

Mabel pondered this the entire time she painted. Every time she looked at the photo, she blushed. It was absolutely silly.

At last, she had smoothed out the final stroke of color and stood up to take it all in. Proud, she placed her hands on her hips and grinned wide.

It was marvelous. Every detail was captured perfectly. The love and passion radiated from the portrait, making her feel warm and fluttery inside. She decided to show Dipper.

Grabbing the now colorful canvas with care, she trotted down the aged stairs and into the den. Dipper sat in the yellow armchair, sprawled out and relaxed. Noticing Mabel, he sat up and composed himself.

Suddenly, a fresh memory of the kiss emerged in both their heads, and they blushed in unison.

Finally, Mabel overcame the embarrassment and lifted the canvas up for him to view.

Dipper gasped in astonishment. His eyes were enlarged and starry, as if the whole universe lay inside them. He perused the portrait, still quite amazed and shocked at the sight.

_It's us. _

"I-It's us," he repeated aloud. Dipper stared blankly at the boy in the vest and the blue and white cap, kissing the girl in a bright sweater and skirt.

"Why did you paint us? I know we were the model but it was only our faces. You didn't have to make everything else like us."

"Because it fits us. Exactly."

Dipper raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"We could be the couple kissing, in love, happy. So I painted that. I want us to be in love because that's our destiny. We will be the couple," Mabel admitted.

Dipper was now even more surprised. He didn't disagree, for now it had finally dawned on him. They were meant to be together.

Quickly, he stood up and drew her in for a kiss. This time, he actually wanted it to be genuine, not just an empty shell of something meant to display passion. He put all his heart into the kiss, as if it had to be transferred to Mabel as way to show his appreciation.

"It's beautiful. I love it. I love you," he said breathlessly, to reveal his feelings in a true, unashamed way.

"I love you, too, Mr. Model Man," she giggled.

Dipper rolled his eyes playfully and sat down on the seat, pulling her down onto his lap. They were thankful for the painting, for it had brought them together and left them joyful for the rest of the night.


	23. All Pigs Go To Heaven

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for such a long time without any updates, but my schedule has been quite packed lately and it doesn't help that procrastination is one of my best talents. This was a request from a user who is highly appreciated for putting thought into this, so shout-out to you, dear friend, you fucking rock; keep that shit up. Also, if you think Mabel's actions here are weird, I based them off of myself because I'm actually doing it right now (you can thank a boy whom I wish was just like Dipper for that, what a dick). :) Read and and review your ideas my darlings.**

**~Unique Pines**

Mabel sat in the den, blankly staring at the peeling wallpaper to her left. She held her knees close to her chest and stayed huddled in her own ball of Sweater Town.

"C'mon Mabes, it's alright, he's in a _way better_ place now. He'll be just fine," Dipper spoke reassuringly, approaching his twin. Soon, Stan walked in and joined them.

Dipper shot Stan a cold look to warn him;_ Be sensitive or else._

Stan cleared his throat nervously, then spoke up.

"Hey, Dipper is absolutely right. Waffles will be havin' a great time up there in pig heaven."

Mabel looked up at him quickly, tears bursting out of her eyes as she cried.

"His name was Waddles!"

She shook away Dipper's soft grip on her shoulder and charged up the stairs. She tripped after catching her sock on a jagged splinter, which resulted in scraping her knee. Even though her leg was now bleeding, she recovered quickly and got to the attic before Dipper could get to her.

Just as her brother was reaching for the doorknob, the door slammed in his face and the lock clicked into action. He wiggled the knob up and down in a false hope to get in, but to no avail.

"Mabel, open up! Please, let me in!" He called to her.

"Why Dipper?"

"Because..." he began, but he stopped to think. Why did he want in? All he would do is annoy her, and make her more upset. Though Mabel was quite emotional, he had never seen her this bad. Her pain was so great that it was starting to rub off on him. He felt guilty; he hated when she was unhappy, but he didn't know what to do.

But... Mabel was just missing a piece of her heart; the one her beloved pet pig held until he got sick and passed away. Now it was his job to fill in that missing chunk with his love, to make her know that she wasn't alone in this cold world.

"Because I love you Mabel," he said sincerely, serious as he leaned his shoulder into the door and listened for a response.

A click below signalled her acceptance, and the door creaked open and he slowly stepped in. Mabel didn't look at him, but went back to her bed to hide under the vast array of pillows, sheets, and stuffed animals. She squeezed into her little fortress of solitude, the dark, small, warm space instantly comforting her.

Though she was alone in her dark world under the blankets, she didn't mind the hand softly stroking her body through the covers; an honest gesture of love and pity.

"Mabel, can I come in?" He asked lightly, almost a whispering.

Instead of a reply in verbal form, the blankets were lifted to invite him in. He too squeezed his body in next to her's and then pulled the blankets back down to shield out the light and the world; everything, in fact.

Now it was just him and her, secluded in their own place to just let it all come out, let all the walls fall in exhaustion from braving the world outside. Now they were safe.

Immediately, Mabel snuggled her face into his chest, intertwined her legs with his, and hugged his torso tightly. She wanted to be as close to her protector as possible.

Dipper smiled, and hugged her back and pulled her in closer with his arm. He would guard her forever now, he would never have a break from being her knight-in-shining-armour, her shield. He would always be at the ready to help her and make her smile, and to make sure she was safe and sound.

He stroked her curly hair, running his fingers through its silkiness as he whispered things into her ear.

"It's alright, Mabel, we'll see him again someday. I bet he's watching us now, and I bet he doesn't want you to be sad about him. If he was here, he'd still be sick and suffering, but up there he's healthy and happy and probably sitting in God's lap. Don't worry, he's just patiently waiting for us, especially you."

Finally, he felt her body become less tense and rigid, and she wasn't clinging on so tight to him anymore. She exhaled in relief, and in a relaxed sigh she whispered back to him.

"_Thank you._"

"You'll never have to thank me, because you being happy is good enough," he answered.

Mabel chuckled lightly into his chest, and in a few minutes she was sleeping peacefully like the angel he always knew she was.


	24. Sickness

Dipper woke up, thrashing under his blankets. He was sweaty and hot, and he felt so uncomfortable. He felt a queasy feeling in his stomach grow as he quickly glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

_3:27 AM._

Dipper sprang out of the bed, his feet landing on the wood with a loud thud as the queasy feeling grew stronger. It was unbearable now, and he ran to the bathroom as fast as his shaking legs could carry him.

He reached the toilet just in time. He fell to his knees as he hugged the toilet and emptied his stomach. He coughed and spat, trying to just get it all out. But it wouldn't stop, the feeling remained even after he finished vomiting for what seemed like eternity.

Just as he let go of the toilet and slumped against the wall, Mabel burst into the room, a worried look on her face. He only gave her a mere look, to weak and exhausted to fully acknowledge her presence.

Mabel quickly pieced together the situation. After a quick glance inside the toilet, she turned to Dipper looking disgusted as the toilet flushed. She pushed down the lump in her throat as she tried to erase the sight of the toilet. She couldn't be grossed out now; she had to be strong for her brother.

Giving him a nervous smile, she leaned forward and put a gentle arm around him.

"What's up with that?" She joked.

"It burns," he said simply,"my throat burns..."

Mabel nodded and stood to help him to his feet. He struggled- it felt like he was on wobbly stilts. They made their way to the sink at last, and Mabel bent Dipper over so that he could cup the water in his hands to drink. He gulped it down fast, until Mabel stopped him.

"Easy, you don't want to throw up again."

He gave a small nod and stood up straight as Mabel handed him his toothbrush. He held it out as Mabel put a dab of toothpaste on the bristles. He started scrubbing his mouth out right away, trying to rid himself of that awful taste.

He made it go away for the most part, and he promptly threw it into the trash can next to the bathtub. Mabel gave a small laugh at the way he did that, like he never wanted anything that was ever related to his incident.

Suddenly, his face got pale and seemed to gag, so he rushed over to the toilet once again. Only this time, he didn't puke. He got up from his kneeling position and feebly returned to his twin.

"False alarm."

Mabel smiled. She sat him down on the edge of the bathtub and went back to their bedroom. She gathered up both his and her blankets, pillows, and other bed stuff. With a huge bundle in her arms, she squeezed back into the bathroom and began to make a comfy pallet with all the sleeping supplies she had brought.

Soon, she had a lumpy platform begin enough for two.

"We'll sleep in here, just in case you have to throw up again. If you need to, the toilet will be right here," she explained.

Dipper flashed her a half-hearted smile and immediately settled into the blankets; he didn't need to be told twice.

The twins cuddled up in a thick cocoon of covers, Dipper hugging onto Mabel just to feel better instead of lonely. Mabel stroked his messy hair as he breathed hot air into her chest. He fell asleep instantly, huddled tightly against his caretaker.


	25. Break-Ups And Rejection

Dipper shuffled into the den, a frown on his face. He plopped into the yellow arm chair and curled up into a ball. Tears threatened to spill, but he cringed and held them in.

Maybe that was why Wendy chose Robbie over Dipper.

_It's because I'm a wimp, _he thought in self-loathing.

Mabel stomped into the room, the door of the gift shop swinging into the wall loudly. Dipper looked up to see her storm over to the table and sit down with her head in her hands.

Dipper put his problem aside to go comfort Mabel.

"What happened, Mabel?" He said softly, while trying to sniffle discreetly so he could seem calm.

"Tony broke up with me," she said simply, her breath hitching as she put her hands over her eyes.

Dipper was shocked. Tony was one of the only guys Dipper actually approved of and liked.

"What?! Why?"

Mabel sighed and uncovered her face. "He said it was because he liked a different girl, and that I was too weird for him."

"Who was the other girl?"

"I dunno, probably some girl who's pretty and normal."

Dipper tried to contain his anger so that he could calm her down. He would deal with Tony later. Boy, did Tony have it coming.

"It's alright, Mabel. He looked past how cool and awesome you really are. It's his loss."

Mabel gave him a small smile. "Thanks. He's a jerk anyway..." Mabel looked into his eyes after wiping tears from her own,"so how come you're upset?"

Dipper looked away and rubbed his eyes to get them to look normal. "What? No, I'm not upset. Why would I be upset?"

Mabel gently removed his hands from his face, revealing his watery red eyes.

"You suck at lying, Dip. I can tell you were crying. You don't usually cry easily, so what happened?"

He exhaled slowly, the memories of earlier coming back and making more tears sting his eyes.

"Today I told Wendy that I liked her..."

Mabel knew this story wouldn't end well.

"And Robbie was with her and he was like, 'C'mon babe, you could have me over that loser any time. He's only 15, anyway.' Wendy didn't say anything to me, but she walked away holding his hand, and I heard her say, 'thanks, I'm glad you're with me.' I bet she hates me now..."

Mabel patted his back. "Don't worry, I've been dating for three years, Dip, and it's not worth it."

"I guess," he said, looking down.

"Hey, you wanna go upstairs?" She asked, taking his hand.

"Uh, yeah," he answered, trying to collect himself again.

They walked up the stairs slowly, never letting go of each other's hand. It didn't even feel weird at all. It just felt..._ ok_... to be there for each other.

Dipper opened the door to the attic and led her inside. They sat down on his bed, cross-legged as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here for me. I don't know what I'd do without you," Mabel said, her voice unsteady as her eyes watered.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, either," Dipper replied softly. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a light kiss on the mouth.

Mabel didn't even seem surprised or weirded out. She just...didn't care anymore. Not about Tony, dating, the world, or even the fact that Dipper just kissed her.

She leaned in and returned a kiss on his lips before laying down in his lap. They both fell asleep next to each other in his bed, with Mabel across Dipper's legs and Dipper's hand stroking her chocolate hair. They huddled together and drifted away from the cruel world, even if it was only for a short while, and even if was just them.

_Just us,_ Mabel thought,_ just us..._


	26. Can't Handle It

Dipper casually walked up the steps to the Shack, gently opening the gift shop door. The Shack was already closed up for the night- both Wendy and Soos had left.

Earlier, he had been strapping fireworks onto the golf cart with Soos, trying to make it go faster than it's sluggish original pace. While he and Soos sped around the parking lot, Wendy would try to hit them with pine cones. The object of the game was: when the cart gets hit three times, the thrower goes down to drive and dodge pine cones.

They played it for_ hours, _until they ran out of fireworks. The sides of the cart were charred and black from where the fireworks had exploded, and the duct tape was sticking up all over. After Stan nearly fainted at the condition of the cart, he made the three work overtime to scrub it clean.

Now Dipper was smiling as he strolled up the stairs, satisfied with his day.

* * *

><p>Mabel skipped happily into the attic closet, picking out her night gown. She looked down at her sweater, grimacing as she peeled off a blue rhinestone and brushed off some glitter and blush. She had spent the day doing arts and crafts and makeovers with her best friends, Candy and Grenda. Now her sweater was trashed, with all the materials she had used stained on the white fabric.<p>

She shrugged, knowing that this sweater was one meant to get dirty- it's purpose was to be worn while doing messy activities.

* * *

><p>Dipper reached the top of the stairs, stopping to pull a splinter from his shoe.<p>

_God, I really need to trash these things and get some new ones,_ he thought, brushing off dried mud from the heel.

He approached the door to the attic, once again stopping to realize something.

_Wow. Three years ago, I couldn't touch the top of the door frame if I jumped. Now, I'm fifteen and I'm tall enough to touch the ceiling!_

He smiled at the thought, brushing the door frame with his fingers just for the hell of it. He turned the door knob and stepped inside, happy that he had the whole room to himself.

Except, he _didn't._

Mabel stood by her bed, her night clothes laid out on the sheets. He glanced at her, and realized that Mabel... was_ naked._

His eyes went wide, and he became frozen in place. Mabel stared at him in shock, her arms flailing about to cover herself.

"D-Dipper!"

"I- I..." He stuttered, becoming tongue-tied.

"I thought you were outside with Wendy and Soos!"

"I... I was! They left! And I thought you were staying the night with your friends!"

"Well, Candy threw up from eating glitter and cookie dough, so we had to go home..."

Mabel temporarily uncovered herself so that she could reach for her clothes and use those for cover.

Dipper's face blushed as he saw her bare body as she reached for her clothes. He saw_ everything._ But in an instant, she was covered again.

Both of their faces were burning red, and they stared at each other in awkward silence.

Mabel cleared her throat. "Ahem... So uh... what's goin' on here...?"

"I um... do you wanna leave... or I'll go..." Dipper trailed off.

"You know what, just come in. You're just my brother, for God's sake."

And just like that, she dropped the gown from her hands and reached over for her underwear.

Dipper fell silent, not knowing how to react. All he could do was stare at the floor, as she stepped into her panties.

"Hey Dip?" She called.

He looked up, but only to avert his eyes as he saw that she was only wearing her underwear and nothing else.

"Can you help me with my bra? It's being a real booger lately. I can't ever get it on right."

She handed him a purple push-up bra, and he reluctantly held it in his hands.

Mabel held out her arms, and with shaky hands he pushed to straps up. He hooked the clasp and finally backed away, sweaty with butterflies dancing in his stomach.

"Also, can you push the wire back in, it popped out."

She gestured to the bottom of the cup of the bra, were a wire slightly protruded from the cloth.

Nervous, he stepped towards her again and touched her body, sending tingles up his spine. He grasped the bra and the wire, his fingers barely under.

Accidentally, his hand brushed her boob.

Immediately, he retracted his hands and backed away.

Mabel chuckled. "Dipper, you act like my boobs are atomic bombs. Now get over here and help me."

"M-Mabel..." He began.

"What?"

"I... can't."

Mabel looked bewildered. "Why?"

He suddenly became frustrated and strung out, almost shouting. "Because you're half naked, Mabel! It's weird!"

"It doesn't matter, you're my brother," she said, her tone sounding like she was stating something obvious.

_"Exactly._ I'm your brother, I can't see you like this! I've never even seen a girl naked before, and now I just saw _you. _And now I'm like... ugh! I can't explain it!" Dipper threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

Mabel took a second to ponder this. "So... you're saying you can't handle seeing a girl naked because you never have before?"

"Yeah..." Dipper sighed.

Mabel burst into laughter, making Dipper's cheeks blush deeper.

"This isn't funny," he growled.

"Yeah it is! I can't believe you can't handle seeing a girl naked! Haha! You're so weird and awkward some times!"

"Am not!" He whined.

"Ok, then," Mabel said, her voice defiant,"prove it."

She dropped the bra from her chest and let her underwear pool around her feet. She smiled mischievously as she watched him squirm and become uncomfortable.

"See, you can't handle it," she mocked, redressing herself and strutting out the room,leaving Dipper alone.

He slapped his palm to his face, feeling humiliated and embarrassed.

"Ugh," he groaned, sitting on his bed and burying his face in his hands.

_That was the most awkward conversation ever. And now I feel all weird. Did I... like that?_

Dipper shook away the thought and laid down, cursing the world for having turned a great day into a strange one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is probably the worst chapter I've ever written. My apologies for that...**

**Reminder #1: ANY SUGGESTIONS WILL BE WRITTEN ON.**

**Reminder #2: THREE REVIEWS MUST BE POSTED BEFORE I UPDATE.**

**I'm gonna have a ton of spare time now, since it's summer and I rolled my fucking ankle. (UGH) **

**Anyway, keep those reviews coming! Love you guys!**

**~Unique Pines**


	27. Mother's Day

_Please, not the blue lines, not the blue lines,_ Mabel begged. Sure enough, the blue lines appeared, confirming her worst fear.

She snatched the box from the counter just to make sure.

**_Blue lines=positive, red lines..._**

She didn't even read the rest. She dropped the box and slowly slumped into a ball, covering her face. She sobbed miserably, pushing away a trash can full of pregnancy tests that all showed the same outcome.

**_Positive._**

The word blurred her thoughts, making her shudder with the reality of it all. Usually, she loved that word- _"Always be positive!" _she would say.

Now, she hated that word more than anything on earth. She clenched her silky hair into fistfuls, gritting her teeth as a new wave of salty tears ran down her face, smearing the make-up that took her an hour to apply.

_What a way to ruin a holiday,_ she thought. She and her brother had come back to Peidmont for Mother's Day, and it was the second day that she was at home and not at her university across the state.

_Dipper,_ she thought,_ how will I tell him? How will I tell the family?! I'm sure they can't wait to hear that their daughter in college is pregnant with her_ brother's_ child?!_

She sat back against the bathroom door, thinking of how all this could be real, how it could be happening to her.

It was about three months ago, when Dipper had flown down to her university as a surprise for his sister. Of course, she was delighted to have him with her, and after a few drinks, she became... _more delighted._

They confessed love to each other, with kissing and hugging and blurting out slurred words of intimacy. They giggled as they stumbled to Mabel's bed, hiccuping with the alcohol on their breath.

That night, they had made love... and now they paid the price.

Mabel knew she was pregnant for a while now, from all the vomiting and how her abdomen slowly got more plump and swollen. Even though the thought was always at the back of her mind, she would refuse to accept it or think of it. Now it was confirmed.

Her breath hitched as a knock on the door chased away her thoughts. She mustered up an even voice, but only to have her voice wobble.

"Y-Yes?"

"You ok?"

_Dipper! Should I tell him...?_

She cleared her throat and spoke,"Yeah, I'm cool."

"Well, I gotta pee and you've been in there for like, thirty minutes. Lemme in."

Reluctantly, she granted him entry by slowly opening the door. He stepped in, closing the door behind him, and then looking up at Mabel's face.

"Woah! What happened to your make-up? Were you crying?"

She nodded, turning away to grab some toilet paper and dab her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting on the sink counter.

She shrugged and sniffled, discreetly pushing the trash can out of his view.

"Mabel, what's wrong? Why we're you crying?" He repeated, his tone more stern. He tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes, which were glossy and red with tears.

He noticed that she had moved the trash can behind the toilet, and he glanced at her before reaching to grab it.

"No! Dipper, don't look in there!" She cried, but it was too late.

He stared into the trash can, silently piecing together what this all meant. He gulped and looked up at her, asking with his eyes if it was really true.

She only broke down and cried more, trying to look away from him.

"You're... you're..." He began, his voice shaky as he dropped the trash can and gazed up at her, his eyes full of confusion and fear.

"Yes," she sobbed,"I'm pregnant, Dipper." She cried even harder, for saying it out loud only made it more real.

All Dipper could do was stare at her, the trash can, and his reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly, he whirled around and pulled her into a tight embrace, tears bursting from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mabel, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten drunk, and I didn't even pay attention to what I was doing, and... I probably ruined your life! I'm such a horrible person...I'm sorry Mabel..."

He buried his face into her neck, making a wet spot on her sweater. Mabel hugged him back, squeezing so tight that she thought he would suffocate. She clung to him as he cried onto her shoulder, until finally Dipper pulled away to face her.

"I'm sorry... you probably hate me now..."

Mabel shushed him, placing a finger on his lips. "It's fine. If I were to have a kid with anyone, I would want it to be you."

"But we're in_ college! We're only 23!" _He wept, getting wound up more, throwing his hands in the air.

"I-It's ok. We'll get through this. We can do it Dipper. When have we ever failed to overcome a challenge?" She said, placing her hands on his cheeks and tilting his head towards her.

"Well, there was that one time-"

"Not the point. Look, Dipper, we can handle this. We can do anything. We'll be awesome parents, don't worry."

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a _dad..." _He trailed off quietly.

"Well, believe it."

Dipper looked up at Mabel, locking his eyes with hers as he pushed up her blouse and revealed her torso.

He brushed the bare skin lightly, noticing how she was already showing a little bit. He smiled, speaking with a gentle tone.

"Um... hi..."

Mabel chuckled at his awkwardness. He kissed her belly before pulling her shirt back down. He held out his hand for her and helped her get to her feet.

He opened the bathroom door and walked out, holding her hand in his.

"I love you Mabel," he whispered, and kissed her forehead while giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Hey, what about the little one?" She smirked, gesturing to her belly.

"Oh, yeah," he laughed, and bent down to speak. "Love you too."

Mabel grinned wide, and jumped up to hug him.

"And it's Mother's Day, of all days," she joked, never ceasing to be the bright, fun girl she naturally was.

Dipper rolled his eyes playfully, but then realized something.

"Wait, how are we gonna tell Mom and Dad?"

Mabel was taken aback. She hadn't thought of that yet.

"Let's just sit that one out. We could do it over the phone so that we don't ruin a holiday by having our parents scream at us."

"Do you think they'll take it well? I mean, we're _siblings,_ and we're _young."_

Mabel shrugged. "Let's just not think about it too much."

Dipper nodded in agreement, and they both trotted back down the stairs, bearing a large secret on their shoulders. They exchanged reassuring smiles before walking into the living room, acting as if they're worlds weren't just flipped up-side-down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the only chapter where the three-review-rule isn't applied. I updated sooner because I abandoned this story for so long, and I'm making it up to y'all. From now on, my stories will be updated in this order consistently.**

**-Dark Horse**

**-Love Letters**

**-Pinecest Collection**

**-Subject U**

**-The Carpet Crisis**

**_The Call_ isn't in there because I had the whole story written out on my computer and my Dad took it to get it fixed. I didn't update the story for a while because I thought it was a failure, but I have new-found hope in it. I'll try to edit the chapters somehow, and rewrite the ones that aren't posted yet.  
><strong>

**Thanks for being awesome guys! Love y'all!**

**~Unique Pines**


	28. Fireworks

**A/N: Here's a Fourth of July special (sorry if you're not American and you don't celebrate the Fourth of July) that I thought of while watching a firework show where I was staying for my road trip. It automatically made me think of this. I know, I know, I didn't post this _on_ the Fourth of July, but there's reasons for that: a) I had no fucking time b) I was in the car for seventeen hours with no fucking WiFi. Either way, it's the thought that counts.**

**Also, I'm back at home now so updates on the stories will resume.**

**Aaaaaaaaannnnddd... I just have to mention that...**

**I HAVE OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS NOW. HOLY SHIZZLESTICKS. I USED TO _DREAM_ OF A DAY LIKE THIS. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! XD**

**~Unique Pines**

* * *

><p>The sky was beginning to darken, it's light, solid blue morphing into a radiant sunset. The people were swapping stories and jokes, or meeting up after a long time apart, since this crowd largely consisted of Gravity Falls residents and people from nearby towns.<p>

They were all at the lake for the same reason: fireworks. Every year on the Fourth of July, Gravity Falls hosted a huge lakeside party, with food and entertainment included. All one would have to do was pay five dollars for an entry fee; after all, the city did blow tons of cash for a public party, so it made sense that they would need to get more.

But some people, like Stanford Pines, found this system of entry fees outrageous.

"What?! Five dollars per person! That's crazy!" Stan fumed, throwing his hands in the air as the moody teenager who worked the entrance booth rolled his eyes.

"Look, dude, you have to pay to get in. It's not my choice, but that's how it works."

Stan huffed angrily, swearing under his breath as he fished fifteen dollars out of his wallet. He slapped the money on the table, then had the teen stamp his, his great nephew's, and his great niece's hands.

"Have a good time, sir."

"Whatever, chump."

Stan ushered the twins away, so that he could go talk to his "friends" and play poker. The twins gave each other an excited glance before dashing away from their great uncle.

They snatched up snacks, stuffing them in the picnic basket they had swiped from Stan's attic. They filled up an empty milk jug with Lazy Susan's famous punch. They took off before any one could gripe about the twins taking more than they should have.

They sprinted to the edge of the lake, setting up their picnic on the beach, near the dock. They planned on taking embarrassing pictures of people they hated kissing on the dock. After all, this dock was notorious for moonlit make-outs and (ironically) break-ups.

Mabel chuckled mischieviously as she prepared her camera. Dipper laid out a blanket for them to sit on, and he unpacked all the food they had taken from the snack table.

"Man, this Fourth of July will be so epic! We'll get to blackmail people we hate _and_ watch fireworks _and _eat tons of junk food!"

The twins high fived victoriuosly before settling down to watch the fireworks. The party music was turned off, and the outdoor lights were dimmed. It was twilight now, that magical time when it's both light and dark, when the world is is switching to a different mode. Fireflies began to drift over the lake, their light reflected in the rippling water. The waterfall across the lake continued to make it's graceful, unending splash sounds as crickets chirped in harmony. A cool breeze lifted Mabel's hair, ruffling her sweater of red and white fireworks stitched to navy blue fabric.

The crowd's noisy chattering died down, with people pairing up to watch the fireworks volunteers were preparing. Girls laid their heads on the boys' necks, or boys would lay on the girls' laps.

It was an enchanted moment, for Mabel had laid back and sighed contently. Dipper sneaked a peek at his sister, who looked beautiful in her state of bliss. Her shiny curls of hair blowing lightly, her eyes closed and showing off her long eyelashes. Her full, pink lips were pulled back into a smile.

Dipper averted his eyes as an inappropriate thought of his sister crossed his mind. He scolded himself for being such a perv, but he couldn't help going back to the thought of how utterly beautiful she looked right now.

He took a swig of punch from the jug and ate half a hot dog before tossing it in the lake. He tried to eat a few chips as he mulled over his dilemma.

He glanced at her once again, seeing her brightly painted nails folded across her chest. Her smooth and toned legs were crossed at the ankles, her toes painted like her fingers. Her chest rose and fell evenly, her breathing light and peaceful.

A sweat broke out on his forehead, despite the cool breeze blowing across the lake. He bit his lip, stuck in some strange emotion consisting of confusion, frustration, nervousness, and... love.

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose after wiping the beads of sweat off his face. He closed his eyes and thought deeply to himself, consulting the sensible side of his brain.

_I did not just think of Mabel that way. I couldn't have. Ugh, that's disgusting... I'm such a perv some times..._

_But... I _did _just think of her that way. And why would I ever do that?_

He glanced at her for the third time then resumed his mental counseling.

_Ok, ok... I have to admit... she _does _look absolutely gorgeous right now. But I can't be thinking about stuff like this!_

His train of thought came to an abrupt halt as the first firework exploded in the sky. Mabel's eyes shot open as she sat up, her full attention given to the sky.

More and more fireworks went off, all in stunningly bright colors, like blue, red, green, purple... the list went on. Some were loud, exploding with an intense _boom,_ while others would simply crackle, or just scream.

Despite the magnificent, can't-take-your-eyes-off show, Dipper looked over at Mabel, who was now sitting Indian style as she watched the sky in awe. Her wide eyes reflected every firework, making them that much more deep and expressive. Dipper caught himself staring into them for quite a while, before cursing his very existence.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! God, I'm such a sicko that I can't stop stop staring at a girl, who happens to be my twin frickin' sister. How classy of you, Dipper._

He sighed, putting his face into his hands to think of pathetic he felt at the moment. Maybe he sighed a bit too loud, for Mabel noticed right away.

"What's wrong?" She asked, making him part his fingers to look at her through his hands. She looked so innocent to him, and he felt terrible for not being just an innocent sibling like her. Instead, his heart was racing at the touch of her hand on his knee.

He couldn't help the tingle on his skin on contact with her's. He couldn't stop the sweat forming on his palms and forehead.

_But I can help the incestual thoughts I think every time I look at her!_

His heart beat was moving in sync with the fireworks, a fast and wild beat that was out of human control. _Boom boom. Boom boom. Boom boom._

"Oh God," he moaned into his hands, about to cry from all the emotions and thoughts pushing and shoving within his mind. He felt downright horrible for thinking that way about his beloved sister, who was perfect and innocent in every way. What had she ever done to him to deserve dirty thoughts about her in her twin's head?

"God, I'm so awful. I'm going straight to frickin' hell... oh my God..."

_Boom boom. Boom boom._

"What?! Why would you go to hell, Dipper? What's the matter with you?"

_Boom boom. Boom boom._

A single hot tear streamed down his face, as much as he tried to hold it in. He didn't dare remove his hands from his face now, because he felt so cowardly and gross it was unbearable.

"Mabel..." He began, sniffling loudly,"I'm so sorry... you don't deserve this... God, I'm so horrible..."

Now he was especially thankful that their picnic spot was secluded from everyone else, because the last thing he needed was townsfolk laughing at him to drain out the last of his dignity, as if it wasn't already low.

"Dipper Pines, you tell me what's wrong right now. Why are you so upset? You didn't do anything bad!"

_Boom boom. Boom boom._

The sound of her voice made him shiver, resulting in a heavy flow of more unstoppable tears.

"Yes I did," he sobbed.

_Boom boom. Boom boom. _The fireworks continued to explode joyously, illuminating the night sky. He felt the power of the fireworks in his chest, moving with his racing heart beat so steadily it scared him.

"Well, what ever you did, it can't be that bad."

_Boom boom. Boom boom._

"Yes it is..." he cried, his body heaving with sobs.

"Then tell me, Dipper. I won't get mad at you, I promise," she said softly, drawing an _X _over her heart. He was instantly reminded of their childhood, which was simple, without the complications of puberty induced love and drama.

_Boom boom. Boom boom._

He suddenly thought of a time when he and Mabel were playing in the treehouse their father had built in the backyard. Mabel had suddenly kissed him on the cheek, making him drop his Game Boy in utter shock.

_"Promise not to tell anyone?"_

_"Y- Yeah. Promise."_

In unison, they drew an _X _over their hearts, just like Mabel had done right now.

It was then that he realized he could trust her. He decided that it had to be done. He had to tell her what was on his mind.

"Mabel?" He began, looking up at her, making himself vulnerable by taking his hands off his face. The breeze instantly chilled his tear-streaked cheeks. He tried to ignore how incredibly loud his heart was right now, hoping the fireworks would muffle the thumping in his chest so that Mabel wouldn't hear.

_Boom boom. Boom boom. Boom boom._

"Yeah?" She met his gaze, taken aback by how expressive his face was at the moment.

"You... you are so God damn beautiful some times..." he said quietly, staring at her, enamored.

_Boom boom. Boom boom._

Her cheeks flushed for a split second as she looked down in embarrassment, before realizing this had to do with why he was upset.

"Is that why you're crying?" She questioned, her tone soft and reassuring.

"W- Well... kinda..." he said, trying to get his voice back to normal.

_Boom boom. Boom boom._

He looked into her eyes again, those deep mocha pools that made his stomach flip instantly. He nearly choked trying to get out the next sentence.

"I... I thought about you in a way I shouldn't have, Mabel..." his voice trailed off as he looked away from her in shame.

"W- what did you think?" Mabel asked, her voice wavering as she turned him towards her.

And just like before, her touch electrified him, sending his heart into overdrive.

_Boom boom. Boom boom._

"I thought about what it'd be like to kiss you," he said simply, trying with all his might to remain calm and not get hysterical all over again. Tears threatened to spill again, for the fact that he had admitted it made it so much more real.

_Boom boom. Boom boom._

"Oh Dipper..." she said sympathetically, pulling him in for a tight hug. Surprised by her sudden act of love, he became stiff as she wrapped her arms around him. Slowly, he responded by placing his hands on her waist.

Dipper prayed to God that: a) he would not go to hell, and b) Mabel would not feel how hard his heart was beating.

_Boom boom. Boom boom._

At last, she let go, but her hands remained on his shoulders while his stayed on her waist.

The next thing she said nearly made him faint.

"Ya know, I'd gladly show you."

And just like that, her gorgeous pink lips connected with his.

His heart seemed to be almost as powerful as the fireworks now, which exploded in the summer sky triumphantly.

_BOOM BOOM. BOOM BOOM. BOOM BOOM._

He saw fireworks, both literally and figuratively, even though both ways made the setting that much more perfect.


	29. Fancy

The twins followed their waiter through the maze of tables and upper-class customers. Finally, the waiter showed them a table with two velvet chairs, and placed the menus in their places.

The waiter turned around to start up some small talk.

But before he said anything, he noticed that they were holding hands.

"_Ahem..._ so, what brings you two here tonight?"

"Oh... uh..." Mabel began, fidgeting with the brim of her top hat (a gift from the 8th and a half president).

She glanced at Dipper, then at their interlocked hands. Dipper smiled softly, and nodded.

"We're here on a date," she beamed, speaking confidently.

The waiter stared at them, looking a bit put off. He twiddled his thumbs nervously as he watched the couple (who looked suspiciously similar) take their respective seats.

As soon as their butts touched the cushion, he bolted away and headed straight for his boss's office.

Meanwhile, Mabel and Dipper are just getting started with their first date.

"This is awesome! It's way cooler being here with you instead of-" Mabel pretended to gag,"_Gideon."_

Dipper chuckled at her joke, fixing the bow tie on his tux.

Mabel giggled. "I feel so..._ classy!_ Like, I'm rockin' the top hat with this sparkly dress and you're actually wearing a tuxedo! Isn't that cool?!"

Dipper rolled his eyes,"well yeah, it's a date!"

Mabel blushed. Every time that was mentioned, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was so excited for the enchanting evening with her first long-term boyfriend.

"Tonight's gonna be great Mabes," Dipper said, reading her mind. "It's all about us."

"Eee! I know! And tomorrow we turn fourteen, so this whole_ week_ is all about-"

She stopped abruptly when their waiter returned, a man in a navy blue suit following him. He looked stern and very professional as he folded his hands behind his back and turned to the table where the waiter had gestured.

"Hello. I'm the manager and owner of this fine restaurant, and I'd like to know... is everything going nicely tonight?"

"Ah-huh!" Mabel squealed, grinning wide.

"Good, good... So may I ask... are you two here on a date? A _romantic _date?"

"Yes sir-ee! And it's just getting started!" Mabel replied, unable to contain her enthusiasm.

"Yes... and I must say... You two look awfully alike!" He said, mock-surprised,"are you two related by any chance?"

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a worried glance, before Dipper spoke up.

"_Ahem, _yes, we are..."

"Is that so?" The manager responded, his British accent being emphasized. "How are you two related?"

A sweat broke out on Dipper's body, and it wasn't because of his tuxedo. Mabel looked him in the eye, nervousness written clearly across her face.

"We're uh... we're twins..." Dipper said quietly, looking down at his lap.

The manager snorted in disgust. He snapped his fingers loudly, and the bouncer from the entrance hurried over.

"I'm sorry, but I will not serve an incestual couple who bombards a place of fine cuisine with their sick, demented love. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said, his tone spiteful.

The bouncer stepped towards the table and pulled out the chairs for the twins and led them out. Mabel's heart fell as she dragged her feet across the carpet and towards the door. Her enthusiasm faded away as she and Dipper were kicked out roughly, into pouring rain.

"Of course it's raining," Dipper growled, his messy hair getting wet and falling in his eyes.

He kicked a rock angrily and folded his arms, cursing the manager under his breath. He stopped when he heard a faint sniffle next to him.

He looked over to see Mabel sitting on a bench, her hands covering her face as she cried. Dipper immediately rushed to her side, placing his arm around her and pulling her close.

Mabel looked up at the sky, letting the rain pelt her face. Her make-up was smearing, and her mascara was leaving black trails on her cheeks. Her tears blended with the raindrops that ran down her face.

She removed her beloved top hat, letting the rain soak her hair before she keeled over in sobs.

"Ssh, Mabel, it's alright."

Mabel shook her vigorously.

"No Dipper! Tonight was supposed to be just us! We were supposed to have an awesome night, with fancy food and fancy clothes... and to just have fun! It was supposed to be our _first date!"_

Dipper frowned sympathetically, patting her back as she continued to cry as hard as the clouds above them. By now, they're clothes were thoroughly soaked, and they both looked like a mess.

"Why won't anybody accept us, Dipper?" Mabel said softly, looking up at him with glossy eyes.

"I don't know, Mabel. I don't know..." He replied quietly, staring at the view of Gravity Falls from atop this hill, a million thoughts blazing through his head.

"It's love, isn't it? And love is love, no matter how crazy it is! If you love someone and that person loves you back... who are they to say it's wrong?"

"It's too bad Mabel... I wish I could fix this but... I can't..." He trailed off, twirling a piece of her wet hair lovingly.

"There goes our fancy night... and there goes our first date..." Mabel concluded sadly.

"Hey... this night just started! Screw that guy and screw that waiter and screw everyone in that whole restaurant!" Dipper shouted, suddenly fired up. Mabel looked up at him quizzically.

"Screw being fancy and superficial like all those losers inside. We have each other... and that's all we need." Dipper explained, taking off the jacket to his suit and laying over Mabel's head to shield her from the rain. He offered her a hand and helped her up.

Mabel gradually smiled, swinging her hand as she held his.

Dipper responded by giving her that goofy, lopsided grin she had grown to love. He winked before jumping into a large puddle and splashing her feet.

Mabel soon joined in, and they skipped and jumped in puddles, giggling and laughing in the heavy rain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Who's excited for season 2?! I KNOW I AM! In other words, since I already have the guaranteed request deal, I'm also going to encourage you guys to ask me anything that is somehow pinecest related, and I will answer all of them in my author's notes. Aaaaannnnddd... I want all of you to vote on your favorite chapters! Sound cool?**

**Also,_ The Call _is being rebooted, and you can visit my profile for more info.**

**~Unique Pines**


	30. Indecisiveness

Dipper sat down on the couch with a can of Pitt Cola in his hand. It had been a long day for him, with all his AP classes at school and what not. He had just finished all his homework, so he decided that he needed some relaxation time for himself.

But just as soon as his butt touched the cushion of the couch, his phone buzzed across the room. He sighed heavily, then set his soda aside and went to see who had texted him.

It was Mabel. She was currently at the high school, participating in some after school "button enthusiast" club, or whatever.

_**We need to talk Dipper**_, it read. He sighed for the second time, knowing just what was in store for him.

For the last few months, Dipper and Mabel had been secretly dating, well, kind of. They're relationship started in a cute, I-like-you-do-you-like-me sort of way, but it had been a bumpy road since then.

Dipper slammed his phone on the table in anger, because he knew getting some time to himself was too good to be true.

Long-story-short, Mabel was very indecisive. One day she loved Dipper with all her heart, and then next she wanted to separate. Dipper had dealt with it at first, but now it was beginning to be too much for him. He'd had nearly enough of this.

Just when he had calmed himself down, the knob to the front door clicked as it unlocked. Mabel then entered, stuffing her keys back into her backpack and then approaching Dipper. She set her bag down on the table, looking very solemn, then spoke to him.

"Dipper-" she began.

"Lemme guess, you wanna break up? And then two weeks from now you wanna get back together? And then break up again?" Dipper interrupted, his face getting red with anger.

Mabel frowned, then tried to reply, but only to be cut off once again.

"Well-"

"I can't take this any more, Mabel. You have to decide. You can't just throw me around like I'm your little toy or something. I have feelings too."

Mabel's frown turned into a scowl. "You don't understand, Dipper..."

"Yes I do, Mabel. I understand that you can't make decisions."

Mabel growled. "It's more than that, Dipper!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm done with this. It's over, Mabel. And don't expect me to ever come back to you."

With that he turned and headed for the stairs, his stomps echoing in the house. Mabel's eyes followed him until he was out of sight, tears welling up in the corners. She winced as she heard his bedroom door slam loudly.

Her tears then began to pour relentlessly. She fell onto the couch in sobs, her hands covering her face as she cried.

"What have I done," she muttered.

She felt so much guilt that it made her sick to her stomach. Her head was pounding, and everything seemed to be closing in on her. Everything seemed to be mocking her. Her brain couldn't quite process the fact that Dipper had finally ended it, so she was stuck in a state of crying over mixed emotions and thoughts. She just wanted to cry about..._everything._

She sucked in a breath sharply, before letting it out in awkward bursts as sobs shook her body. Her tears stung her eyes, making everything blurry and that much more confusing.

But that's what this whole ordeal was really about. Confusion.

Due to experience, Mabel always felt as though her partners would leave her. She feared this day and night, always expecting to be thrown away in a split-second. Now that she was dating her brother, she feared this more than ever before. It would crush her if he left her. Well, it did.

So Mabel always tried to be the partner on top, the partner who made the decisions. She was not going to be dumped this time. She didn't want him to beat her to it.

And then she realized, that instead of always thinking of the end of their relationship, she should've just enjoyed it. She should've acknowledged Dipper's feelings and paid more attention to loving him, rather than planning on how to dump him.

Now that she thought of this, Mabel felt even more sick. He was her _brother _for God's sake. She should've made damn sure he'd get all the love she had in the first place just because of that. But she ignored him instead. And now she paid the price.

She laid down on her back, her hands interlocked and laying on her belly. She stared straight up at the ceiling. She was at a point where she didn't know what to do. She couldn't accept this, that was definitely not possible. But she also couldn't run back to him like she did every time.

"_Shit," _she mumbled under her breath. That was the only thing she could really think of at the moment. Just, _shit._

And then something strange happened inside her. All of her thoughts came together as one and suddenly made perfect sense. She felt something new, and strong. She felt a deep loyalty to her brother, her one and only lover. She had to fix this.

"Dipper," she said randomly, not exactly sure why. It felt good though, so she did it again.

"Dipper," she repeated, her voice growing stronger. She stood up and started walking to the stairs.

"Dipper!" She called, her voice steady and confident, her walk breaking into a trot. She suddenly felt sure of herself, like she knew exactly what was right and what needed to be done. It was certainly different from her indecisive nature she had grown into lately.

Soon enough, she had reached the second floor. She looked down the hall- and there it was. At the very end, was the door to his room. She paused. All the racing thoughts in her head fell silent. Everything fell silent.

Except the sniffling she heard across the hall. It was quiet, obviously being held back. Slowly, she approached his room, cautious. When she reached his door, she hesitated again. The sobs and sniffles were loud and clear now, and she knew just who they belonged to. She'd know them anywhere.

She then realized how close she was with Dipper. Dipper was always faithful of her, loving and protective. All her life, he was there for her. And she had chosen to ignore that.

He was the one person she trusted most, and she let that go because of her silly game of love. How dare she break a bond so strong? What had he ever done?

_Nothing, _she thought. She then took a deep breath and knocked on his door lightly.

"Dipper?" She called timidly, the sound of his name still making her stomach do flips and her heart beat fast.

"Go away," he answered, his voice choked with crying even though he tried to hide it.

Mabel ignored this and opened the door anyway. Thank goodness their parents had taken the locks off their doors many years ago, or else she wouldn't be able to do this.

Despite Dipper's protests, she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her quietly.

"Get out now," Dipper growled, glaring at her with his glossy red eyes.

She felt rotten inside at how disgusted he sounded when he had said that. But she knew she deserved it.

"Dipper," was all she could say, before taking him by surprise and hugging him where he sat on the bed.

She burst into tears on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Dipper. I was so afraid you'd leave me like all the other guys. I just wanted to be the one in charge for once."

Dipper became stiff as she buried her face into his neck, his hands frozen at her sides, making sure to not hug her back.

"Neither person is in charge, Mabel," he said sternly,"they're both supposed to trust each other and always listen to one another."

Mabel knew he was right, so she just nodded as her tears kept falling.

"Can you please go now, Mabel, I want to be alone," he said coldly, pushing her away.

"Dipper, please, let me explain-"

"You did Mabel. But this is one thing you can't undo." With that he yanked up the sheets and turned away from her.

Mabel whimpered, then lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched. He actually flinched at her touch. It scared her how much she had hurt him.

"Mabel," he said, his tone angry but on the verge of crying.

"Dipper, I swear I'll never leave you again. I'll never ignore you. Just please take me back. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you never talked to me again."

"How can I trust you, Mabel?" He asked, his voice trembling as he stayed facing the wall.

"I know you can't trust me now, and I don't know how to show you, but I promise it won't ever happen again."

Dipper rolled over to face her. He was crying again. "I can't, Mabel. No matter how much I try, I can't."

"I know," Mabel sighed,"but this time I'm not lying. You gotta believe me, Dipper."

Dipper sat up, looking her in the eye. He looked her up and down, searching for the signs of a lie, but he found none. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes before speaking.

"I swear to God, Mabel, the first time you-"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much, I'll never hurt you again-"

"Alright, Alright," Dipper growled, laying back down.

Mabel grinned and laid down next to him. "Yeesh, Dipper, just because you've had you're heart broken doesn't mean you have to be grumpy," she joked, making Dipper roll his eyes playfully before giving her a peck on the cheek.

Mabel blushed, and in a few minutes she was snoring on his chest with her arms wrapped around his torso. Dipper chuckled lightly at this, before closing his eyes and joining her in sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know what, screw it, ask me anything. Pinecest-related or not.**

**Also, I know I should've gotten to the requests first, but I just _had _to write this one, ya know?**

**For the folks who still don't understand how this works: each chapter is in a different universe, or whatever. They aren't connected in any way. If something happened in one chapter, it's not gonna be in a different chapter.**

**Aaaanndd, I'm proud to announce that I'm opening a tumblr blog for myself! Soon enough I'll have all the work I've ever done in my blog. Follow me dudes!**

**For the link and more info, visit my profile.**

**~Unique Pines**


	31. Kitten Eyes

"Mabes, let's hurry up and get home."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" Mabel replied, her breath coming out in steamy bursts as she skipped up to Dipper. Her scarf bounced along with her, it's rainbow fabric swaying in the chilly wind.

Dipper forced a halfhearted smile. He didn't like this weather as much as Mabel did. He preferred staying inside with a good book to having snowball fights and building snow sculptures. But if Mabel was happy, he was happy. He had to smile when she caught up to him, giggling.

"What was in that window?" He asked, pulling his puffy coat closer to his body.

"A doll. She was so cute and old-fashioned; her hair was blonde with corkscrew curls and she was made of porcelain. She was absolutely beautiful," Mabel answered happily.

Dipper chuckled under his breath and shook his head, stuffing his hands in his jeans' pockets to endure the weather. He continued onward down the colorfully decorated sidewalk, his boots crunching the ice below him.

Tonight the twins were downtown. They had driven here earlier today to meet their parents for dinner when they got home from their skiing vacation. Unfortunately, their flight was delayed by a blizzard, so the twins were simply burning time by exploring the Christmas-ready shops of the streets until their parents arrived.

Mabel was busying herself by stopping to stare into every shop window that interested her. She absolutely thrilled by the holiday spirit and all the Christmas merchandise and decorations all around her. She was lit up with excitement, while Dipper was cursing to himself for being out in the cold. He hated both window shopping and snow, but he dealt with it in order to please his sister.

The next window Mabel stopped at was that of a pet shop. Kittens played in a display, all wrestling and nibbling and pawing. Even Dipper couldn't hold back a smile.

Mabel gushed, seeing the kittens wearing big red bows and jingle bells as collars. The majority were white or grey, and all were jammed in a corner to play.

Except one. He was different from the rest.

He was a small orange tabby, who sat in the opposite corner huddled up in a ball. His eyes were big and sad, and he stared out the window in a lonesome fashion. He looked genuinely depressed.

"Aw, look at that one," Mabel said, pointing to the orange tabby,"he looks so lonely..."

Dipper agreed, but he didn't say anything. He just sat back and watched.

"No of the others are playing with him..." She sympathized, tapping the window to get the kitten's attention.

The kitten turned its gaze up to Mabel, and like some kind of magic, the two made a bond through the window like they'd always known each other. Mabel had a thing for doing that to people and animals alike...

But Dipper noticed something else. Both Mabel and the kitten looked terribly sad, for the window separated them. Mabel's mocha eyes grew large at the sight, and her face tightened into a frown.

_No, no, please don't be upset, _Dipper thought, _I hate seeing you upset._

"C'mon Mabel, let's go," Dipper sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Mabel touched his paw through the window one last time before turning away.

"I'm sorry little guy," she whispered.

The kitten watched Mabel leave, looking betrayed and abandoned. He curled up into a tighter ball than before, and stuck his head in his paws, away from the window.

The two continued down the street, walking slowly like before, but it wasn't the same. Dipper snuck a glance at Mabel through the corner of his eye, and saw her walking with her head bowed, her hands stuffed in her coat pockets, and her eyes empty and cold. She didn't find interest in the shop windows anymore, only in looking at the ground while she walked. Her excitement had died.

And like every other time before; once Mabel got down, everything seemed to follow suit. The lights and music seemed dull, the stores were boring, her colorful scarf and sweater no longer magnificent and dazzling. The entire atmosphere had lost its joyfulness.

It was worst thing Dipper could ever imagine. When she was sad, he felt awful. He couldn't be truly happy if she wasn't, and he'd dwell on the matter and mentally kill himself until things were right. The amount of emotional turmoil that he'd put himself through over her being upset was scary.

Like when Mabel's boyfriend, who she thought was _the one, _dumped her at the school dance for a cheerleader. Dipper had gotten so furious that he went straight up to him and punched him in the nose, then threw him onto the floor.

Or when Mabel's mouse died, and she got sad, he was depressed far longer than she was. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't carry out his basic tasks of life. He only got better when Mabel finished mourning the mouse and regained her usual peppy attitude.

Now he was dying inside. He had to get that kitten. He couldn't handle seeing her eyes like that, so shallow and sorrowful. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention, and when he saw her eyes head-on he could barely pull himself together enough to speak.

"Um, I saw something Dad might've liked in that sports store. I'm gonna go take a picture of it, if that's ok..." Dipper improvised.

Mabel nodded and looked back down to her boots, a simple action that was strong enough to slice Dipper's heart clear in half. She continued to walk up the street while Dipper tried to erase that moment from his head.

_God, her eyes get to me so much..._

Finally, he turned the opposite way and headed back to the pet shop. He burst through the door and went straight to the display and grabbed the orange tabby. He sped up to the cash register, snatching a small bag of kitten chow on his way there.

The woman at the register gave him a sly smile while getting the kitten's carrier. This confused Dipper, but he shrugged it off and handed her his card while she rang up a price that he didn't bother to look at.

"I saw you in the window," the old woman said suddenly.

Dipper looked up. "Oh, uh, yeah..."

"She seemed pretty sad. It's very sweet of you to do this. It's too bad not all men are like you; she's a lucky girl," the lady chuckled, handing Dipper all his purchases.

"Oh! We're not, uh, together or-"

"I saw the way you looked at her. It doesn't take a genius to notice that kind of love."

With that she left the register and went to the back of the store, leaving Dipper flustered and red-cheeked.

_I don't love her like that... she's my sister, _he told himself.

But as he left the store, he had to stop and ask himself:

_Do I really?_

Dipper scolded himself for even asking such a question. There was no way he loved her more than a brother should, so he pushed the thought away and headed up the street.

But it still lurked there, in the back of his mind.

Dipper finally caught sight of her sitting on a bench, lazily swinging her legs back and forth as she stared at the concrete.

She only looked up when Dipper placed the carrier next to her.

"Wh- What's that?" She asked, confused.

"Open it up and see," Dipper grinned.

Reluctantly, her hands gently found the handle of the cardboard carrier and separated it so that it opened. She gasped.

"Do you like him?"

Mabel picked up the kitten and held him close. Her eyes were bursting with joy, and it made Dipper's heart swell.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper! You got him for me!" Mabel squealed, setting the kitten back down to stand up. She jumped up to Dipper and hugged his neck, her face buried in his coat.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best!"

She finally backed away but kept her hands on his shoulders. She looked him straight in the eyes.

_Oh God, her eyes..._

They were sparkling. They were so deep and... rich. He couldn't take his eyes anywhere else. He could stare into them forever...

_Oh no..._

And just like that, the thought he had shunned away resurfaced.

_Do I really love her like that?_

He searched her eyes for an answer. He looked into those bottomless brown pools, where everything he loved and cared about resided. At last, he found it.

_Yes._

With that he placed his hands on her waist and crashed his lips onto hers. Though it was short, it was glorious and passionate, as if that one moment had the importance of an entire lifetime. And to him, it did.

Mabel was utterly surprised, but she was still smiling. At least she was still happy.

"You buttface," she giggled, taking his hand and leading him back to the bench where the kitten's carrier sat. They looked in to see the kitten sleeping peacefully, looking content and happy.

"What are you gonna name him?" Dipper asked, pulling Mabel close with an arm around her waist.

"Hmm... What about... Ginger? He reminds me of gingerbread..."

"Haha, good choice," Dipper answered, gently stroking the kitten's head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like I did horrible in this chapter...**

**Anyway, I have some info for y'all.**

**1. To those who still don't understand: each chapter is completely unrelated to the others. It's almost as if they're each in a different universe. Therefore, their ages/statuses can change however I want.**

**2. I'm still doing the ask-anything-policy. Or, just tell me you're favorite chapters or ideas for new ones.**

**3. I need followers on tumblr! Tell you what, whoever follows me there and gives me proof they did so (send me a message on tumblr of who you are on here) you'll determine the next chapter of this story, before any other asks. This will be on a first-come-first-serve basis.**

**4. Expect some L x Light yaoi. I'm on a Death Note kick...**

**5. I'm still not updating my stories in order because I'm just gonna do freestyle for my sake. **

**6. There's always more info and the link to my blog on my profile!**

**~Unique Pines**


	32. An Interesting Proposal

"Hey Mabes, I'll be up on the roof waiting. K?" Dipper called across the Shack.

"K! I'm almost done! Just a few more sequins..." Mabel replied, hard at work making a new sweater.

Dipper chuckled at her _focused_ face as she continued to apply sequins to the sweater. He turned and headed for the trap door that led to the roof where he would be waiting for Mabel.

After a bit of climbing, he made it up to the hangout on the roof. He sat down in one of the two chairs and drew in a long, much-needed breath of air.

He really needed to chill out. His stomach was churning in nervousness and he was feeling incredibly lightheaded.

_C'mon, today's the day. You gotta calm down or you're gonna blow it._

"Ok, ok... deep breaths... in and out..." He spoke to himself.

He tried to focus more on breathing than on what he was planning to do. Because if he thought about his plans he might just forget to do the former.

He had been planning this day for months. And, as would be expected of Dipper, his plans were meticulous and well thought out, and of course caused him much anxiety on whether they would follow through.

The twins were 23 now, as of the previous week. They had both flown in to Gravity Falls to have a sort of birthday party / family reunion and to just get a break from college. Dipper was studying various areas of science, following in the footsteps of his beloved Great Uncle Ford, and Mabel becoming ever-so-successful at a big time art college she bad always dreamed of going to.

For some time though, the twins have been in a romantic relationship ever since their junior year. They've remained loyal to each other through all these years and through all the long distances. The relationship was as perfect as it could get.

And now Dipper was waiting on Mabel to finish her party sweater and come up to the roof, so that he could take this relationship a little bit further. She would be here any second now, he had to be ready. He needed to be cool and collected.

The unfamiliar weight in his breast pocket seemed to be pressing down on his chest like an anvil. It's presence over his heartbeat was freaking him out.

"Hey Dip! How does it look?"

Dipper was taken off guard and nearly fell off the roof when he heard Mabel's voice break through his thoughts.

_She's here, she's here! Chill the fuck out before she notices you!_

Dipper faked the best smile he could as he turned to see Mabel in her new sweater.

"It's a- awesome. I can't believe you made something so cute," Dipper managed to reply, trying to keep his voice from faltering.

The sweater was actually pretty darn impressive. It was a solid dark teal with a beautiful, detailed betta fish on the front, made completely of sequins. The fish consisted of many shades of blue, with long fins that swirled elegantly.

"Well, you know me, the Queen of Cute," Mabel giggled, examining the sweater herself before sitting down.

_Damn right you're the Queen of Cute, _he thought as he looked her over as a whole. The sweater hugged her in all the right places, with a matching navy blue mini skirt that showed off her shapely, long legs. As usual though, her bright, expressive eyes and big smile were the main attraction, and Dipper's mind was eased by the sight.

"What?" Mabel asked suddenly, jarring Dipper out of his thoughts for a second time that day.

"What do you mean... 'what,'" he responded, looking up at her confused.

Mabel laughed. "You're staring at me."

Dipper's whole face turned beet red, and he looked away in embarrassment.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are," he recovered, making it Mabel's turn to blush.

"Oh, stop it, you lady killer."

Dipper chuckled at this, and the two fell silent for quite some time as they stared out at the trees in the light of the setting sun.

"Hey Mabel," Dipper said quietly, not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Yeah," she answered softly, her eyes glued to the brilliant scene as well.

Dipper finally worked up the nerve to look at her. He turned to see her leaned back in the chair, her skin glowing in the evening light, the sun reflected in her big dark eyes.

The sight took his breath away.

Literally.

The weight in his breast pocket suddenly made itself known again, and all the tranquility Dipper had gained shattered in an instant, dragging him right back to square one.

His palms started to feel clammy, along with his whole body feeling as if he'd been thrown into a sauna. His stomach was doing so many flips that it could've taken Gold in gymnastics. His heart was beating as fast a pair of windshield wipers on their highest setting.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down... Don't fuck this up, Dipper..._

He mustered up all the courage he had and turned to Mabel again, who was still captivated by the sunset, and spoke.

"I- I've been meaning to ask you something," he said, his voice trembling ever-so-slightly.

With that Mabel's attention was caught, and she sat up to address Dipper.

"And what's that?" She asked, seemingly oblivious to Dipper's hint.

Dipper gathered himself and stood up, offering a hand to Mabel. She graciously took it and stood with him, staring into his eyes, her hands entwined in his.

"Well... You're the best thing in my life. I look forward to every new day because I know you'll make it great. You've always been there for me, you were always by my side through the good times and the bad times, and I want nothing more than for you to be next to me for all the times to come. You're my other half, Mabel, my better half. You make everything a bit brighter and a bit more interesting. And I do believe you are my perfect match."

Mabel gazed up at him disbelief. Was this really happening?

_Is he really going to-_

With that Dipper dropped down onto one knee and pulled out a small black box from his breast pocket.

Mabel couldn't believe her eyes. Was today really the day? Was she dreaming?

"Mabel, will you marry me?"

Mabel's suspicions were confirmed. With this question her legs gave out from under her and her vision got a bit fuzzy on the edges.

She would've fallen off the roof if Dipper hadn't caught her.

_And I thought I was freaking out... _ Dipper said to himself.

Mabel's consciousness was barely hanging on.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God... is this really happening right now?" She asked, breathless and smiling like an idiot.

Dipper was still holding her up by her waist, the ring in his free hand. He pulled her closer to him and popped the box open, revealing a large dazzling diamond in the shape of a star, with a trail of smaller diamonds beside it to form the Shooting Star symbol that she had always loved.

"Oh gosh, it's so beautiful Dipper... it's perfect! Of course I will marry you!"

With that Dipper let her go and pulled the ring out of the box, and pushed it onto Mabel's awaiting finger.

He had never felt so happy in his life. He wanted to go ride a unicorn through a field a flowers and just relish in this great feeling. Was this how Mabel usually felt?

He laughed in glee and hugged her by her waist and picked her up and spun her around. At last, after their fit of giggles died down, Dipper leaned down and planted a kiss on his new fiance's lips.

And as he kissed her, all he could think about was how great their life together would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I finally updated!**

**God I am so tired... it's like three in the morning now...**

**Well, while I'm awake I'm going to touch up on a few things:**

**1. For the fifty billionth time people, NONE OF THE CHAPTERS GO TOGETHER. THEY ARE ALL SEPARATE AU'S. THAT IS WHY THEIR AGES, SETTINGS, AND SITUATIONS CHANGE EVERY CHAPTER. Jesus.**

**2. I know I promised to write a chapter on every idea (congrats to the random guy who wanted a proposal chapter) but it's really hard to keep up with reviews. I'll try my hardest to write on what you guys ask for but keep in mind it is very hard to sort through like 300 reviews and counting. I never thought I'd get this popular so I've sort of bitten off more than I can chew. Please understand if your idea isn't written on soon. **

**3. IF YOU DON'T LIKE PINECEST, DON'T READ IT. PLEASE PASS THIS ON. IT GETS ON MY NERVES WHEN PEOPLE COMMENT THINGS ABOUT INCEST INSTEAD OF ACTUALLY REVIEWING MY WRITING. **

**After all, the story is called _Pinecest _fucking_ Collection. _So if you're not a Pinecest fan, why would you read something called _Pinecest Collection?_**

**4. When you review, please don't bug me about updating. I have a really busy life and a packed schedule so it's hard to fit writing in. When you tell me to update, it makes me want to do the exact opposite because I am an asshole by nature. Please don't be an asshole too and tell me what to do because I have no control over when I get free time to write. Instead use that review box for what's it's meant to do and constructively criticize my writing. I really enjoy feedback.**

**5. My tumblr is barren. I would love to post art and writing there but I have so few followers I'm not really motivated to do so. I need some fan support and you guys are the answer! Help me out here dudes!**

**Sorry if I seem bitchy, but it's really late, I'm completely exhausted, and really fed up with people's crap. Don't take it the wrong way; I really love all the people who read my work, but I just wish you could understand the problems of a busy person and give me feedback that's actually useful.**

**Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~Unique Pines**


End file.
